Confessions of a Wolf Girl
by Demonqueen82
Summary: It time for Bella to tell all of her story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't know what it is about imprints but I really like messing with them. Bella didn't last as a zombie long after the Cullens left. She befriended Jake, Quil and Embry. Embry ditched and Jake, still pulled his disappearing act.**

I paced the living room every so often glancing at the journal on the table that Old Quil had left for me. He thought it was time for me to write my story and to leave nothing out. While I was excited about writing it all down, from what happen after Eddie boy left me to now, was slightly nerve wracking.

I could hear my husband trying to convince our children that it was time for bed. The thought of him reading my story made me scared. I knew that he had known about some things but there were things that happened that not many people knew about and the thought of him, the rest of the pack and everyone that came after us knowing was frightening.

I took a deep breath and picked up the journal and a pen. I knew just where to start, the day I confronted the pack about taking my sun, Jake from me.

* * *

Four Months After Edward and The Cullens Left

Bella slammed the truck door and stalked up to Jake's house. She saw a curtain move and knew that Billy was watching her. Before she even reached the porch, she heard them coming out of the forest. Jake had told her their names but at that moment she completely forgot them. She recognized Sam, he was the one that had carried her out of the forest when Eddie left her there. She wasn't surprise to see Jake and Embry with the two Sam Clones. In that moment she wished Jaspar was around so those boys knew what she was feeling.

"Bella, you need to leave. jake has told you that you are not welcome here any more." Billy said from the doorway.

"So Billy, heard any good stories lately. Maybe about the cold ones or how you are descended from wolves." she replied trying to look bored when inside her heart was going a mile a minute.

"Who told you about our legends, leech lover" one of the clones growled as the boys came closer.

"Leech lover, really is that the best you could come up with? I'll give you another chance to come up with something original." she said causing Embry and Jake to burst out laughing.

"You..." the clone muttered as he started toward her.

"Paul!" Sam yelled causing the clone to stop right in front of her. _Okay this is Paul, what did the boys call him, the man-whore of the rez. I guess I can see how he got so many girls in bed. He is pounce-able, as Jessica would say._

"One of these days, he won't be around to protect you, coffin bait." he growled.

"Hmmm, getting slightly better on the insults, puppy. Though you still have a long way to go before you will be able to fully piss me off. When Eddie boy dumped me he let me know that I was nothing but a toy for him and his family. That he never loved me, that I wasn't worth loving and the only thing he liked about me was the fact that he could hear my mind. None of the them even had the decency to say goodbye save for Eddie. Whatever you think up to try to insult me with I have more than likely called myself something worse. I know what the Cullens are and since they cold ones exist I know the protectors must be real. Sam and his clones have been watching Jake and Quil for two months. Since Jake is with you I am guessing he has joined the pack." she said as she brushed past Paul to stand right in front of Sam. "You must be the aplha right?" at his nod she took a deep breath. "I don't care if Em or Jake, hell or Quil if he should change, turn into wolves. They are my boys and I don't care what I have to do, you are not going to keep my boys away from me." she could feel the tears running down her face.

"Bells, I'm sorry." Embry said pulling her away from Sam and into his arms. Jake came up beside them and the instant Em let her go jake wrapped his arms around her.

"Fuck." Sam said,

"I told you boy that trying to separate them wouldn't work very well." Billy said rolling onto the porch.

"You win." he whispered watching as Jake wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I won't keep them apart."

"Let's head to Emily's place. I bet she will be pleased to know that she isn't the only wolf girl any more." the other clone said to everyone.

"Umm Emily?" she asked as they loaded themselves into her truck, Jake behind the wheel.

"She's Sam imprint before you ask an imprint is our perfect mate. She is chosen by the gods to be our one and only. It's suppose to be really rare. None of us want to take the chance though, oh and don't stare when you meet her, Sam doesn't like it." Jake told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she leaned against Embry.

"Sam was engaged to Leah Clearwater when he phased. He thought imprinting was just another legend so he went forward with the wedding plans instead of ending the relationship with Leah like the elders told him to do. One day Leah's cousin and best friend Emily decided to come visit. Sam had met her before so he didn't think anything about meeting her eyes. The instant he locked eyes with her, his whole world changed. He tried to fight it but the imprint won. He broke Leah's heart and went to talk to Emily figuring they could try to find a middle ground. The imprint decides how the relationship will go. We can be her brother, a friend or a lover. I don't know what happened but Sam's wolf attacked Emily, he phased right in front of her. He once again tried to stay away but he went to her and she moved in with him the instant she got out of the hospital. They've been together since that day." Paul told them. "That's one of the reason we keep baby wolves away from people. Our emotions are all over the place."

"So none of you are going to have a relationship because there is a chance you could imprint on someone. Someone who decides what your relationship will be." she said. They all replied yes. The rest of the ride was is silence.

* * *

I looked up from the journal when I heard him coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am writing my story. Old Quil though it was time and I am to leave nothing out." I said closing the journal to look at him.

"You are going to..." he left the sentence unfinished.

"Yeah, when I am done I will let you read it if you promise that you won't be upset."

"Bella... I promise. The kids are in their rooms and hopefully asleep. I want to spend some time with my mate." he said as he removed the journal from my hand and place it on the table. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried my to our room. He laid me on our bed. He was right it was time to be with my mate, I smiled as he joined me on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't know what it is about imprints but I really like messing with them. Bella didn't last as a zombie long after the Cullens left. She befriended Jake, Quil and Embry. Embry ditched and Jake, still pulled his disappearing act.**

Two Months after Bella Confronts the Pack

The howls ran the night. Bella raced after the pack toward Harry Clearwater's house. Jared was watching Seth since Harry had told Billy that he was showing the beginning signs of the change. We had been watching a movie at Sam and Emily's house when the first howl had rung through the air. The pack had run out of the house and when two different howls joined the first Bella chased after them. Quil was visiting family and was no where near ready to phase. She saw her dad rushing into out of the house when she got there.

"Dad!" she yelled coming up beside him.

"Bella! I need you to call Billy for me and to stay with Emily tonight. Harry had a heart attack. He is stable at the moment but I don't know how long that will last. have Billy see if Sam or Jake can find Leah and Seth. Sue thought they were home but she can't find them. have them met us at the hospital." Charlie told her as he rushed to follow the ambulance that she noticed was leaving.

She watched her dad and the ambulance leave, she waited a moment than ran to the forest where she was sure the other would be. _Leah and Seth phased, oh shit this is not going to be good._

She got to a clearing and saw that all of the pack was surrounding two wolves. One was laying on the ground and the other was over it, trying to protect it.

"Stop! You stupid puppies are scaring them!" she yelled trying to get their attention. "Someone phase now."

The black wolf nodded at a silver one. The silver wolf went deeper into the woods and Paul came out pulling his shorts on ass he came forward.

"Dammit Swan. This is hell Leah and Seth phased. They wont talk to us at all. What the hell is going on?" he said as he came to stand beside her.

"Harry had a heart attack. Jake you need to run home and let Billy know." one of the wolves disappeared before she even finished speaking. "My dad said that he is stable but He is not sure how long he has. The one guarding is Leah and the one curled in a ball is Seth right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, fuck. A heart attack. Sam can't get through to either of them. Leah starts growling the instant he even tries to speak and both are ignoring us. I don't know what to do." he said running his hand though his hair.

"Everyone need to phase back to human. Get Sam out of here. Stay close but let me try to talk to them." she said keeping her eyes on Leah and Seth. Leah seemed to get a little calmer when I said to get Sam out of here.

"Swan, are you crazy, they are new wolves." Paul said turning her to face him.

"I know and right now they need me not the pack. Just trust me, please." she place a hand on his chest. He took a deep breath and watched as Sam, Embry and Jared's wolves went deeper into the woods and came out as human.

"Bella, are you sure?" Sam asked right before he and Jared left the clearing.

"Sam, trust me you are the last person she needs right now." she said walking closer and sitting down next to Leah and Seth. Leah was now laying down next to him. "I know that you can understand me. Just listen for a little while okay. The stories are true. Cold ones are real and you have joined the pack. Sam was the first, than Paul, Jared, Embry and Jake. Quil might be changing soon. Jared was watching over Seth because your dad noticed the changes starting. The fever is the first sign. No one knew that girls could phase, Leah. I am so sorry about all of this. Leah, Sam did love you and he didn't mean too hurt you. There is this thing called imprinting. It shows the wolf their mate. It is suppose to be rare and Emily is his imprint. The imprint decides what he or she wants the wolf to be. A friend, a sibling or a lover. He ended your relationship because he couldn't fight the imprint any longer. I have no idea what happened when he told her about the imprint but Sam phased in front of her. Her scars are from him not a bear. You are going to share your mind with the boys but only when you are phased. Your dad is stable at the moment but I don't know how long that will last. I no its hard but both of you need to calm down. I am going to stand over there. I want you to think about things that make you human." she ran her hands throught their fur and stood up and moved away from them so that the could hopefully phase back. "Leah, let's try you first. I don't care what you think about just try."

It took nearly four hours but Leah and Seth finally phased back to human. Bella made Embry run to the house to get both of them something to wear. Jared had his car there so that the instant the two of them were dressed he could take them to see their dad.

"Bella thank you." Sam said coming up behind her as they watched them drive away.

"I didn't do it for you, Alpha jerk." she said turning to face him.

"Alpha jerk, really" he asked.

"If the shoe fits, you are the alpha until Jake decides he wants the job and you are a jerk." she brushed past him to start walking back to his house where her truck was. _Stupid Alpha, lets stay phased with the girl who's heart I broke into a hundred pieces and wonder why she growls at me. I can't wait until Leah shows up and has to face Emily. I need to make sure to have a lot of popcorn because that is going to be awesome._ She giglled as she opened her car door, she watched as Sam entered the house more than likely to tell his imprint that it was going to hit the fan.

* * *

I ran my fingers across his chest and listened to him sigh in his sleep. My touch always seemed to calm him. I was about to close my eyes and hope for sleep to come when I heard a small cry. I got out of bed and walked to our youngest bedroom. Charlie, named after my dad, was standing in his crib with tears running down his face.

"Momma, momma." he cried seeing me. I picked him up and he buried his face in the crook of my neck. I rubbed his back and after checking he was dry brought him to sleep with us.

I laid him down next to his dad and he instantly curled into a ball between us.

"Bad dream?" he asked sleepily wrapping his arm around me and Charlie.

"I think so, go back to sleep." I whispered as Charlie started to fall deep into slumber. I felt him kiss my head and enjoyed the heat of his arm around me and our son falling to sleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N any guess on who the husband is yet? there will be slight clues as the story goes on**

One Week after Leah and Seth phase

"Shit!" Jake yelled as he slammed out of Sue's house. The entire pack, save Quil who had phased last night, was there for Harry's funeral. Bella was the only member of the pack that Leah would let near her. She knew that Leah hadn't been ready to see Sam or Emily. She was pissed at Emily more than she had been before she knew about the imprint the fact that Emily could have chosen to be friends with Sam not lovers pissed her off. Bella had let her rant for hours because she knew that was what Leah needed more than anything.

Today was the first time the pack had seen had lasted a couple more days so Sue, Seth and Leah along with her dad and Billy had been able to say goodbye. Bella hadn't been surprised at all when Jake had come in and imprinted on Leah the moment their eyes had met. Unfortunately it seemed to upset Jake because he just ran out. Bella sat next to Leah and held her hand, she knew the strong girl was trying to keep from crying. _She doesn't want them to think she is weak. Dammit Jake, stop being a spoiled brat, she is your imprint and she just lost her dad. Get back here!_ She squeezed Leah hand and stood up to go after the spoiled baby Alpha when Emily and Sam walked into the house. Today was the first time Emily and Leah had been any where near each other. She automatically stood in front of Leah, she had a need to protect the older girl from anything that could harm her.

"I thought I told you, Emily that you were not welcome here especially today." Sue said coming into the room and sat down next to her daughter.

"Aunt Sue, I loved him too. I wont stay long." Emily said coming further into the house.

"Emily, you told me that Sue told you that you could come." Sam said grabbing her arm before she went further into the room.

"Sam, I think it would be a good idea to take her home. Leah's control is okay but after what just happened I think it would be safer for her to leave." Bella said coming up to them. Bella looked around and saw that Paul, Emby, Jared and Seth were moving closer to Leah, to grab her and get her out of the house quickly if needed. "Leah and Jake imprinted on each other but Jake ran out."

She could see the understand and hurt cross Sam's eyes. _Get you stupid selfish imprint out of here. Leah does not need to deal with her today. I know we can keep her calm as long as Emily is gone._

"Sam, thank you for showing up but please take her and go." Leah spoke raising her head to look at him. He nodded and grabbing Emily's arm left the house. She could feel the tension slowly drop. She turned to go sit back next to Leah.

"Bells, everything okay in here?" Charlie asked coming into the living room. Billy, Old Quil and himself had been in the kitchen but even they could tell something was going on. Charlie was now in the know about everything. He had seen Jake run out of his house the day Quil phased and had nearly shot him. Luckily Billy had been able to calm him down and explain everything.

"Emily decided that the rules didn't apply to her and came with Sam." Sue said clenching her jaw.

"Sam didn't know, mom. He trusted her when she told him that it was okay." Leah said leaning against her mother and held Bells hand. While Leah might be able to forgive Sam for his lack of judgement Bella was not. _The instant it is okay to leave I am going to ripe him a new asshole! He should have checked with Sue before bring that backstabbing bitch into this house. I didn't like her when I met her and know I fucking hate her. How bloody selfish can you be to show up unwanted at a funeral._

She looked up at Paul when he put a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head almost like he agreed with what she was thinking.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Jake asked from the doorway. He looked lost and in pain. She looked at Leah and nodded to him to enter. Sue squeezed her daughter's hand and stood up and dragged Charlie with her into the kitchen. Jared and Seth sat down on the floor. Paul sat down next to her and Embry sat in a chair. Jake came into the room and sat on the other side of Leah.

"Thank you for coming back." Leah whispered leaning against him. Jake wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Just be my friend, I need a friend." she cried.

She tried but seeing Leah break down was her breaking point. Bella got up and left the house, she knew that Paul and Quil, in his wolf form, were following her. Icky Vicky was still giving them chase every so often and knowing that she wanted revenge for James she always had a wolf nearby. She came to a stop when she noticed Sam walking back from bringing Emily home. She clenched her fist to keep her from punching or slapping him. She had sprained her wrist when she slapped Paul upside the head and didn't feel like breaking her wrist at the moment.

"On what planet did you think it was okay to bring her there today. For one thing Sue and I both told her that she was not welcome there at all and for two Leah just barely has control and you bring your imprint, the reason you and her are no longer together, in front of her. Dammit Sam, you are a smart man and have been a good alpha you need to think with the your head not your pants." she ranted coming to stop in front of him. "The only reason I tolerate Emily is because of you. I know that she is your imprint but she is a complete bitch to me whenever you or the is not around. Keep her away from me and unless you want Leah to kill her make sure she stays away when there are pack meetings." she unclenched her hand and placed it on his chest, right over his heart. "I know that Leah is still in your heart and the fact that she imprinted on Jake hurts but please be happy for them. They are going to be friends right now."

Sam brushed the hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face and nodded to Paul before going to join Quil on patrol. Paul cam up behind her and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned back into his warmth.

"Come on, coffin bait, let's go check on the baby alpha and his mate." he whispered.

"Okay, silver bullet." she said with a small smile.

* * *

I sat down on the couch and opened the journal to begin writing while everyone but Charlie was out of the house. It was getting harder to write stuff down without a filter. More than once I had wanted to omit things but Old Quil had said point blank to keep nothing out.

I looked up at the pictures that covered the wall. The pack and their imprints. All the kids. The Elders. Charlie. Taking a deep breath I began writing again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Months Since Harry's Funeral**

Bella sat between Angela and Kim on Billy's porch waiting for Jake to get back from picking his sisters and their boyfriends up from the airport. Rachel and Rebecca were visiting for the next month. Billy was happy to have his girls home for a short amount of time. Kim, Jared's imprint and Angela, Bells friend and Embry's imprint were still in a state of awe.

Jared had gone to pick up a pencil that Kim had dropped and imprinted on her. Kim was a sweetheart, she admitted that she would love to have him as a lover but wanted to take things slow. Seems she has had a crush on him for years but they didn't really know each other. They had been dating for about a month now.

Angela had showed up on Bells doorstep after her boyfriend, Ben, had dumped her because she wouldn't take that next step in their relationship and had admitted that he had been cheating on her with Lauren of all people. She is a preacher's daughter, of course she is going to want to wait on sex. She had called Leah and Kim for a girl night. She had made Quil and Paul leave after checking with Sam that it would okay for just Leah to watch other her that night. They had been on their second movie when Embry and Jake had showed up. Victoria had returned and gotten close to the house and they had wanted to check and make sure that everyone was okay. Embry had looked at Ang and there was another wolf girl.

Emily was still tolerated by the girls. Once Ang and Kim had been told about Leah and Sam's history they had been livid at Emily for her. The pack still met at Sam's house but Emily was never there when any of them showed up. Emily still was rude when any of the pack wasn't around, there was something off about her. Emily seemed to think because she was Sam's imprint that she had the right to tell Kim, Ang or herself what she thought we should be doing. For a preacher's daughter Ang had a mouth like a sailor. Since that day none of us have been alone with her.

Jake and Leah were trying to date. Leah was nervous about being introduced as his girlfriend to his sisters. She was only a couple years younger than them.

"Leah, breathe. You are wearing a hole in the ground." she said trying to get Leah to calm down.

"What if they have a problem with me, B. I am less than two years younger than them. Jeez, I am four years oldr than Jake."

"So what. You and Jake care deeply about each other even without the imprint you two are made for each other and if they don't see that than they are not worth any of our time." Paul said. _Thank you silver bullet. You just told her exactly what she needed to hear._

"He's right, Lee lee." Sam said. He and Emily were sitting further away from most of the pack. _Thank god, those two have made up and Leah directed all her anger at the right person. Still wish Leah would confront Emily again that was funny as hell to watch._

Bells stood up and got right in Leah's way when she tried to keep pacing. She surprised everyone by jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around her. The best part while Leah was wearing her usual shorts and tank combo, Bells was wearing a white button up sundress. Leah had to quickly grab Bells ass to keep her from falling.

"Oh that is just not right." Quil whimpered.

Ang and Kim just started laughing. Once Leah had a good hold on her, Bells tightened her legs around her waist and let her hands play with Leah's short hair. "Jake is in love with you and no matter what his sisters think or say nothing is going to change that. You know that Billy loves you like a daughter if he had a problem with the two of you being together he would have said something right at the start." Fisting a handful of hair to make Leah look in her eyes. "You are the Alpha bitch of this pack. You are a strong woman. I know you are scared because you are falling deep for Jake, okay. When they get here let them see the badass that you are and not this scared little girl that is trying to take over." she lowered her head into the crook of Leah's neck and nipped at her throat almost like a pup trying to comfort its mother.

Bells lowered herself off Leah and turned to see that a couple of the pack was fixing themselves in their pants. She just laughed and dragged Leah to sit down next to her and Ang. Ang and Kim each gave Leah a hug and also nipped at her neck once she was sitting.

"Shit, Swan warn us next to you think about jumping Leah." Paul said suddenly standing up.

"Why?" she asked fixing a couple of button that had come undone.

"So we can record it. Jake is gonna be ripped that he missed you pretty much dry humping his girl." Quil said with a laugh.

"She wasn't dry humping her. She was giving her comfort." Sam said trying to hide his smile and failing.

* * *

Leah had been worried for nothing. Rebecca liked her a lot and Rachel seemed indifferent. The age thing didn't eve come up at all. Everyone had been a little surprised when the twins had announced that the reason for the visit was because they each had gotten engaged to their boyfriends and they wanted them to meet their dad and Jake. Jake and Billy had been pleased, both of the men were really nice guys.

Halfway through the party, Bells noticed Paul acting strange. He whispered something to Sam and left the house. She was worried about her silver bullet. She met Sam's eyes and at his nod and him mouthing "the cliffs", she left to chase after him. She found him sitting against a tree facing the water.

"What are you doing here, Bells?' he asked not even turning toward her.

"What wrong, silver bullet?" hoping using her nickname for him would help.

"I imprinted on Rachel." she nearly tripped when he spoke. Knowing that touch would help, she unbuttoned three of the button at the bottom of her dress and straddled his lap. She moved slightly to find a comfortable spot and slowly rubbed his arms and chest. She could see the unshed tears in his eyes. "She is engaged to be married, she is so happy. Why would anyone tie her to a hotheaded screw up like me."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Sam. I couldn't be there right now. I know we will have to tell her but she, oh hell, she is pregnant. I could hear the heartbeat." he pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Be her friend and a protector. You will figure out a way to make it work. She should be thanking everyone that will listen for having you as an imprint. She doesn't deserve you. You are worth so much more than you know." she said lifting his head to look in his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him like she had done numerous times over the past couple months. She meant for it to be a simple kiss but it took on a mind of its own.

He tightened his hold on her and slowly started rubbing her against him. She broke off the kiss when she felt him get hard. "Paul..." she whimpered.

"Please..I need you. I need to touch your skin."he growled as he moved his hand under her dress. He gripped her waist, his fingers digging into her hips when he found that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the dress.

She looked into his eyes. _This could blow up in our faces but dammit I want this too._ She nodded and that was all he needed. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned so that her back was against the tree. She lowered her hands and undid his shorts which dropped to the ground. She felt a slight twinge of pain when he entered her and he stood so still so she could get use to him. When she nodded and kissed him, he started to move.

* * *

Paul and Bells walked slowly back to Billy's house with her on his back. She needed to get her truck and go home. Paul was going to talk to Billy about what they could do about his imprint on Rachel. They had jumped off the cliff afterward hoping the water would take some of the scent away. She was happy and he didn't want to mess with that. He would be her friend and protector if she let him. The party had ended and the house was dark when they finally reached her truck. She knew that what they had done would more than likely never happen again. She cared about Paul and she knew he cared about her but them together would never work because of so many things. They both had agreed on this while it had been really good it hadn't felt completely right. They could go back to being just friends and no one would know that he had taken her virginity.

"Thank you, love you coffin bait." he whispered against her lips when he gave her a kiss goodbye with a smirk on his lips.

"I love you too, silver bullet." she returned his kiss with a smile. She knew that everything was back to normal. He lifted her into the truck and she left watching him in the rear-view mirror as he turned and walked into Billy's to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to all of you that are reading and reviewing. As usual SM owns I am just playing in her sandbox.**

I closed the journal when I heard Jake call out a greeting to make sure someone was home.

"Just me, baby Alpha." I called to him getting off the couch as fast as I was able.

"Don't get up, Bells. Leah is right behind me. We are returning the playpen that you let us borrow. JJ doesn't use it anymore and you are going to need it for Charlie with the little one almost here." Jake said bringing the playpen into the room. Charlie was a year and a half, the playpen would hopefully slow him down a little since his new sister or brother was only a few months away from being born.

"Thanks, it will help. Its getting harder to keep up with him."

"What are you writing?" he asked motion to the journal as he sat down.

"Old Quil wants me to write my story and I can't leave anything out." I said not meeting his eyes.

"You... from when to when?"

"From the moment I found out about the pack until present." I said finally looking at him. "It's only stuff that I was there for. I already told him that he could read it first but you and Leah can read it after before I give it to the Elders."

"Thanks." he said breathing a small sigh of relief as Leah walked into the room and sat down.

"Oh, finally told him about the journal?" she said as Jake put a arm around her.

"Wait, you knew and didn't tell me."

"Bells tells me everything. We have nothing to be worried about the only a couple wolves will be scared." she said with a smirk.

"Leah..." I growled being around the pack for so long it was almost as good as one of them.

"Who?" he stupidly asked, _oh I am so going to kill them later. I know how to hide the bodies and no one would suspect me._

"I am not telling who are the only ones that should be worried about anything she decides to let be known. Remember the entire pack is going to be reading this after the Elders. I would hate to be them when everything comes into the light." she said in a slightly smug tone.

"How the hell do you know what she is going to write?" he all but yelled.

"She tells me everything and we have never kept anything important from each other." she said looking at me softly.

* * *

 **Less than two weeks after Rachel and Rebecca arrive**

Bells sat in Sam and Emily's living room with Claire, Emily's two year old niece and Quil's imprint, in my lap while she played with the silver bullet necklace Rachel had gotten her as a thank you for helping her understand that even though Paul had imprinted on her she was the one who chose how the relationship would go. She had decided to stay on the rez for a little longer than she had planned to make sure that the imprint would be able to handle the distance when she went back home to Hawaii and her fiancee, Kai. They were going more of the friend route and Paul was happy because somehow by only being friends he was still able to keep up with his man whore ways, only now he was being a little more picky on who he brought into his bed lately. She had told Leah about what had happened and she had promised not to let anyone know about it. So far she had kept her word not even Paul knew that she knew.

Today was suppose to be a simple day. None of the pack had seen Victoria so they were having a pack meeting, to set up new patrols since Collin and Brady Littlesea had phased, a pair of twelve year old twins( **A/N I am making them twins** ) and were almost ready to be around her and the imprints. They were going to watch a movie to relax once the meeting was over. Emily was visiting family so Ang and herself had taken over the kitchen and were just putting food on the table when Emily, her sister, her sister husband and Claire had walked in. Emily had hidden the sneer quickly when she saw that all of us were here and slowly introduced everyone to her family. She had pulled Claire out of her sister's arms when Quil stared at her and started screaming at him and calling him a pervert.

It had taken nearly two hours to get her and her sister calmed down enough to try to explain everything that was going on. Jake had called his dad and him,Old Quil, my dad and Sue had shown up to try to help. Claire, not understanding what was going on kept trying to get out of Emily's grasp and each time Emily tightened her grip Quil would start growling. Sam had suggested to give Claire to someone else and Rachel had suggest Bells since "she's not and imprint but knows about the pack."

Quil had sat down in front of her, far enough away to make Emily and her sister happy but close enough that he was calm and could get to her in something happened.

Emily and her sister were still fuming and didn't want the imprint at all.

"She is only two years old. How the hell is that suppose to work? He is a bloody pervert if she is his imprint." Heather, Emily's sister, yelled jumping up from her seat to grab her daughter.

"I don't care if you are her mother don't you even think about taking her out of my hands. Instead of accusing and assuming how he thinks about her, why don't you ask him." Bells said seeing Quil tense and start to shake when Heather reached for Claire. _I am trying to protect you, you bloody harpy. He want care if you are her mother if you cause her to be unhappy he will attack you._

"I agree, Heather sit down. Your name is Quil, right? How do you feel about my daughter?" Wren, Heather's husband asked. _Yeah someone with a fucking brain in their head._

"It's not romantic or sexual in any way. I feel like a brother or something of that nature. I want her to be happy and safe. I'm sorry but right now she is extremely happy in Bells lap if she hadn't stopped you from removing her I truly don't know how I would have reacted. I know you are her mother but you were causing her distress earlier and the wolf doesn't want her to be unhappy at all." Quil told them without taking his eyes off Claire who was slowly string to fall asleep on Bells lap, Bells silver bullet necklace still in her hand.

"I am sorry for reacting the way that I did, Quil. It's just she is my niece. This worried me, if you could imprint of a two year old, what's to say one of you wouldn't imprint on my daughter." Emily said sweetly.

"Daughter?" Sam asked.

"Not yet Sam, but we have been trying. It's a simple fear if I do get pregnant and we have a little girl, what's to stop Seth, Collin or Brady from imprinting on her." Emily said resting her head against Sam's shoulder. Rachel, unconsciously put her hand on her stomach and looked at her dad. Paul had let it slip that he could hear a faint heartbeat.

"Dad, maybe you and Sue should take Billy and Old Quil home so that they can do some research. Em, could you or Jared take Seth, Collin and Brady for a run. Meet us at First Beach afterward. They look afraid about the possibility of a young imprint." she whispered the last bit so only the pack could hear her.

"Let's go boys." Sue said as she and dad got Billy and Old Quil to leave.

Kim and Ang started packing up the food that was on the table. She stood up with Claire still in her arms.

"We are going to have a picnic down at First Beach. I can keep Claire with me if the two of you want some time to talk." she said to Heather and Wren.

"Thank you, we will meet you there in a little while." Wren said before Heather could open her mouth.

The pack and imprints slowly made their way to First Beach. Sam and Emily had stayed behind to talk to Wren and Heather. Em had taken the three youngest for a short run. Claire had woken up during the walk and Bells had put her on Quil's back so that he could finally hold his imprint. _It is a strange imprint but it is a sibling relationship. I wonder if the legends are wrong and the imprint isn't finding the perfect mate. Gonna have to talk to Billy and the old man about it._

She sat down next to Quil and Claire to help Claire make a sandcastle. All and all it wasn't a bad day so far. Quil got up and squated behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." he whispered in her ear and nuzzled her neck before nipping at her softly.

"Your welcome." she whispered back leaning into hi embrace as the watched Claire playing in the sand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Same Day as Imprint**

Bells dried herself off from her shower. She put on a pair of black pajama pants and a light green tank top. After some arguing Wren and Heather were going to allow Quil to spend time with Claire. He was going to watch Claire whenever they wanted. _Apparently the gods thought Quil would be a good babysitter._ She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and was about to lay down when she noticed that she wasn't alone in her bedroom.

"Bella, please don't be mad." Alice Cullen said getting up from the rocking chair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked debated if she wanted to make her or hug her.

"I know we promised that we wouldn't be a part of your life anymore but when you disappeared from my visions and when I suddenly saw Victoria with at least three newborns in Edward's meadow Jasper and I couldn't stay away." Alice told her.

"What do you mean you promised to stay out of my life? Edward dumped me, in the woods and told me point blank that I was nothing to him or any of you. None of you even said goodbye when you left so he must of been telling the truth." she yelled at her, slowly wonder where her wolves were.

"Bella, Edward told us that you ended the relationship with him the night of your birthday party and didn't want anything to do with us. He demanded we leave that night. I should have come to you to check but all of us believed him. Jasper would be here with me but he doesn't think you want him here." Alice said starting to look pissed off when she mentioned Edward.

"I forgave Jasper that night and told Eddie to let him know that I understood it. Bloodlust is an emotion. Jasper was fighting not just his own but everyone else's as well and to top it off I was Eddie boy's singer that must have made it nearly a hundred times worse. I thought that out of every one you would at least say goodbye. I don't know if I can forgive you for trusting Eddie and not coming to see me. I'm not sure why I disappeared from your visions but the pack hasn't seen Victoria for a few days. I'm actually surprised no of them aren't here yet." she told her still fighting the urge to wrap her arms around her and beg her not to leave again.

"The pack, only you would get involved with werewolves." she said with a small smile. Before she could say anything else, Jake jumped in through the window.

"What are you doing here leech?" he asked with a snarl.

"God, you reek! My mate and I are here to help with Victoria and her newborns." she stated.

"Newborns?"

"Vampires that have been recently turned. They are still under a year old and have no control at all." Jasper yelled from outside. "Could you please come out here. I don't feel like accidentally killing one of your wolves because they don't like that I am here." Alice and Jake left the room and Bells quickly went down the stairs to join the others outside.

She opened the back door to see that the entire pack, all but Jake, were phased. Jasper had Alice behind him so that he could protect her if anything happened, she could feel the waves of calm that he was sending out unfortunately the pack was pissed. She let out a whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, we are going to have a calm conversation. In order to do that, everyone needs to phase to human. Eddie boy isn't with them so they can't understand you." she told them hoping that at least one or two of them would phase. Four wolves disappeared into the woods and Leah, Sam, Quil and Paul came walking out.

"Do you have any idea how much of a shit storm you left behind. Luckily she was able to handle it with Jake, Quil and Embry's help. Why on earth didn't you kill Victoria if you killed her mate, that bitch is fucking slippery as hell." Leah started ripping into them.

"Do you have any idea how many times that red-headed bitch has come close to Bells or Charlie? The instant she graduates next week, Bells is moving to the rez so we can better protect her." Quil stated giving them the evil eye.

"Give me one reason not to rip you to shreds?" Paul growled.

"I will light the fucking match." Sam snarled.

"Victoria has created newborns. At least three, there could be more I am not sure. Jasper and I can help you. We don't sleep so we can watch Charlie and Bella when you are unable too and Jasper can show you how to fight newborns." Alice said quickly.

Sam and the others looked at each other and than looked at her. She just shrugged, Alice had told her about Jasper's history so out of everyone he would be the best to train them.

"Sam, it couldn't hurt to have him train you. All but three you have imprints now and unlike them you do need to sleep. Jasper was a Major before he was turned and he dealt with newborns for years, he has experience and knowledge that could help keep the rez safe." she said coming up beside him to place a hand on his arm. Quil came up behind her and buried his head in her neck. _What are you up to, Quilly. Oh you are trying to get rid of the leech scent so I smell like pack at least that better be what I think you are doing._

"Fine I will agree to this on one condition." Sam said with a slight smirk.

"What is the condition?" Jasper asked. Alice frowned looking very confuse a a little afraid.

"The two of you get to tell Charlie that you are back and you get to tell him about the newborns." he said before he and the others burst into laughter.

"Oh shit." Jasper said suddenly looking scared.

"Come on, fighting newborns and dealing with wolves doesn't bother you but the thought of facing my dad scares you. What kind of vampire are you?" she said trying to stop from smiling.

"Newborns are easy to destroy and werewolves are going to be my allies. Your dad, Bells, I think would even scare Aro." Jasper said not bothering to hide his smile.

"He is scary in his own way. He know everything?" Alice said quietly.

"Yeah, he saw Jake phase and nearly shot him, I had to convince him not to buy a flame thrower or making molotov cocktails afterward, thanks for giving him that idea Paul by the way. " she said removing herself from Quil's arms to smack Paul on the shoulder. "Dad should be home soon. Do you want to wait and get this over with?"

"Yes" "No" Jasper and Alice answered at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Same Night**

Bells sat between Jake and Quil watching Jasper pace the room waiting for her dad to get home. Leah was curled up against Jake, Paul and Sam were leaning against the wall, their eyes staying on Jasper and Alice. The rest of the pack was outside in their wolf forms patrolling the house and the rez. Alice was sitting trying to force a vision more than likely to see the outcome of her and Jasper talking to Charlie. _I think I have hidden everything that dad could get a hold of that could destroy them._

"Alice, when did I disappear from your visions?" she asked ignoring the growl that the pack was doing.

"A little while after we left, I got a vision of you with those two and another boy," pointing at Quil and Jake, "the four of you were laughing in some garage and you were working on a car. You looked so happy that I didn't notice that Edward was nearby and saw it as well. He demanded that I never look into you future again because it would be going against your wishes and like an idiot I listened to a week ago, I got a vision about Victoria and her newborns in the meadow. I tried looking for you but everytime I did it was completely black. I looked for Charlie and his was spotty. I could see him but not clearly. I told Jasper and we made our way here. Oh, do any of you know what happened to our house?" Alice told them.

Jake and Quil bust out laughing when she asked about the house, even Paul and Sam smirked. The four of them had broken into their house, she had still been hurt by their abandonment and the boys had thought it would be good therapy to trash the house. Eddie's room had gotten the worst of it.

Jasper stopped pacing and stared at them and slowly started smiling staring right at her. Their happiness was infecting him, she smiled at him and pointing to herself and nodded. He burst out laughing and Alice was staring at him like he was crazy.

"Don't you get it. We are looking at the ones responsible." he said with a smile waving his hand at them.

"Bella... you...oh." Alice couldn't finish any of what she wanted to say and just smiled. "Emmett will be so proud."

"Charlie is home." Sam said turning toward the door. Bells quickly got to the door so she could make sure he didn't see Jasper or Alice right away.

"Bells, what's going on?" Charlie asked the instant he came into the house. She bit her lip and glanced into the living room and took a deep breath.

"I want you to promise that you won't lose your head." she said.

"Okay." he said as he removed his holster and gun and put them into the lock box next to the door.

"Someone has something to tell you and the pack is here." she spoke in a rush bringing him into the living room.

"Hi, Charlie." Alice said standing up and stood next to Jasper.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cullen?" he asked.

"Dad, please sit down and let them tell you what they are doing here." she pleaded trying to get him to sit down in his recliner.

"Let them speak Charlie." Jake said. Charlie glanced around and the other all nodded their heads for him to at least listen.

"Speak quickly and just so you know the station just got these really nice hollow point bullets that I am just itching to try out. If I don't like what you have to say I will be using one or both of you as target practice." he said sitting down glaring at Alice and Jasper.

"Dad.." she whispered shaking her head.

"I am not going to make excuses for us leaving because that would be pointless but we are sorry and hope Bella will let us make it up to her. About a week ago, I got a vision of Victoria and some newborns in a clearing that Edward liked to take Bella. Newborns are blood thirsty during their first year and don't care about anything except for blood, fighting and sex. I tried looking for Bella and it was complete darkness, she disappeared completely. I tried looking for you and while I could see you, your future was blurry. We came here to get rid of Victoria and the newborns and to check on Bella. We have offered to team up with the pack and train them how to fight against the newborns. We don't sleep so they would have extra people to protect the two of you as well." Alice told him.

Charlie stood up and left the room, everyone just looked at each other not sure what to do. He came back in but was holding the shotgun that he kept in the cruiser and a thick folder. Jasper instantly placed himself in front of Alice.

"How many and do you know what they look like?" he asked looking at Alice while he place the folder on the coffee table. Curiosity got the best of her and Alice picked up the folder.

"I only saw three but what is this?" she asked opening the folder and slowly missing posters fell to the ground.

"Those are everyone that has gone missing in the last year from the area. Recently the amount has gone up." Charlie told her as he got his gun cleaning supplies out. "If that red-headed bitch is making more of those things, I am guessing that most of those people are dead if not turned."

"That amount of people..." Leah said looking sick.

"All of them are dead just because she wants to punish me." Bells whispered. She could feel the tears running down her face.

"They are dead because she is a psychotic bitch. Instead of coming after us for killing James she is going after you. I told Edward that she needed to be dealt with but does anyone listen to the me. No let's listen to the idiotic teenage mind reader that has never had a mate not the fucking empath major who has been and dealt with this before." Jasper ranted.

"Wait, you told them to go after her and they didn't listen?" she asked brushing the tears out of her eyes.

"I told them we needed to make sure she wouldn't be a problem but Edward told them that she wasn't his mate and din't care about him or anything that was going on. I tried to talk to Laurent when we went to Denali but it seems he and Irina have left to travel. Alice and I have been trying track her for about two months but we kept coming up empty. We believed that she would go after Edward or myself not you." Jasper told all of them.

"Major?" Charlie asked.

"He was a major before he was turned one of the youngest to reach that rank. Sam agreed to them working together but he told them that they needed to tell you everything before they would. Graduation is less than a week away after that I am going to be on the rez with Ang but for now we need the extra protection. Alice is right they don't sleep or eat, they can watch over us when Sam or the others can't. We can use all the help we can get." she told him. _This doesn't mean I completely forgive them but we need them._

"Just the two of you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, unless something happens I don't think we need to include the rest of the family." Alice said after looking at Jasper.

"Fine, but if Edward shows up keep him away from me and Bella. If he gets within even a foot of her I will be using him as target practice with any and all types of ammo."


	8. Chapter 8

**Two weeks after the Return of Alice and Jasper**

Bells and Ang were putting the finishing touches on their apartment when Embry burst in.

"You need to get to Sam's right now." he said grabbing both of them.

"Em, what is going on?" she asked trying to run after him and Ang.

"One of the newborns got past the twins and is on the rez. Seth allowed Jasper on the rez to help catch the bastard. Sam wants all imprints on the rez at his house. Emily is already at the house and Quil is getting Claire and her parents from Sue's house. Jared is getting Kim and Rachel left last night so you and Ang are all that is left. Leah is with Alice watching over your dad." Em told her.

They rushed to her truck and Em got behind the wheel to drive. The made it to the house in record time. We rushed in and all the imprints and the Elders were there. Billy and Old Quil were sitting with Sue at the dining room table. Kim was clinging to Jared, trying to make him stay with her. Emily was cooking in the kitchen and Quil was trying to calm Heather and Wren down while she held Claire tightly. When Claire noticed the three of them enter the room, she tried to get out of her mother's embrace.

"Bells, want Bells!" she cried.

"Claire, you need to calm down and stay with me and daddy." Heather scolded her and tightened her grip on her.

"No! I want Bells!"she screamed with tears running down her face. She quickly went over to them and held her arms out to Claire and she all but jumped into her arms and buried her head into her chest, crying loudly.

"Claire-bear, what's wrong sweetie?" she said rubbing her back to try to calm her down. Quil quickly moved to her side and placed a hand on her back and Claire's head.

"She had been like this since I picked them up from Sue's house. She has been crying for you. I couldn't even get her to calm down." he whispered in her ear as Claire's crying started to turn into small whimpers.

"Mommy and auntie said that a bad lady or one of her helpers is going to kill you and then everything will go back to normal. I don't want the bad lady to kill you." Claire whispered. Bells just barely heard her, she looked up and could tell that Jared, Embry and Quil had heard her but no one else. _Bloody wolf hearing._

"No one is going to kill me, Claire-bear. We have the best protection in the world, you know that. Quil, Jared, Embry, Sam, Paul and all the others will never let anything get close to me or you." she whispered to her knowing that the boys would hear her.

"She's right, Claire-bear. I will not let the bad lady or any of her helpers get near you or Bells. None of them will get past me." Quil said moving his hand off her head to cover Bells hand to also rub her back.

"Promise?" she whimpered, tears still running down her face.

"I swear that nothing will get past me." Quil said kissing the top of her head as he pulled the two of them tighter into his arms. He nuzzled Bells neck and nipped at her before he followed Jared out the door.

Bells sat down between Kim and Ang, she had barely sat down when Kim burst into tears. Keeping an arm around Claire, she pulled Kim closer and tried to comfort her as well. She glared at Heather when she looked like she was going to say something. Wren and Embry were sitting outside so it was just the girls and the Elders in the house. Claire slowly cried herself to sleep. Ang took her out of Bells arm and laid her down on a blanket on the floor. Bells motioned for Kim to put her head in her lap and she did so calming down as Bells ran her fingers through her hair. Ang sat down at the table with the Elders as Heather and Emily slowly put food on the table.

"I get that you have a problem with the pack helping me, Emily but if you ever let Claire overhear you and your sister saying that things will be normal once I am dead again, not even Sam will be able to protect you." she growled.

"Bells, what are you talking about?" Billy asked as he and the other turned to face her.

"Claire overheard Emily and Heather talking about the bad lady and her helpers that are after me. One of them said that once the bad lady kills me everything can go back to normal. That is why Claire was in tears and wanting me so bad."

"God, I knew you were a bitch but to let your niece overhear you is beyond wrong." Ang said.

"That's not what we said. She misunderstood what was said." Heather said trying to defend herself.

"How do you misunderstand that a bad lady is going to kill Bella?" Sue asked.

"I.. I.." Heather stuttered.

"I don't care. If you want to talk about me, go right ahead but watch what you say and don't let Claire hear you." she told them rubbing Kim's back as she started to fall asleep.

* * *

Hours later while they were watching _**Finding Nemo**_ the pack walked into the house with Jasper, Alice and Charlie with them. Kim rushed to Jared and threw herself into his arms. Sam went to Emily and kissed her scars before pulling her into his arms. Embry sat down in front of Ang and she started running her fingers through his hair. Jake sat down on a bean bag chair and pulled Leah into his lap. Quil sat down next to her since Claire was once again in her lap. Paul, Seth, Colin and Brady found seats where ever they could. Charlie sat down with Heather, Wren and the Elders at the table. Jasper and Alice stayed standing.

"What happened?" Old Quil asked.

"We got most of the newborns. The one that came on the rez was a distraction and it nearly led us right into a trap. There was about ten of fifteen newborns waiting for us. While we were busy with them, Victoria and her second in command went after Charlie." Paul told them.

"Thank goodness, Alice and Leah were with me. The red-headed bitch tried to crash my cruiser. I used her and that boy of hers as target practice. I think I might have hit them a couple times. Unfortunately both of them got away when we thought we almost had them cornered." Charlie said. Sue placed her hand on his arm.

"That has to be her gift." Bells said looking at Jasper and Alice.

"Of course, why didn't I see it before." Alice said. "James was a tracker if his mate was someone that is some kind of escape artist, they would be a perfect fit."

"She has always been able to give us the slip just before we get her cornered." Sam said joining the conversation.

"If her gift is the ability to get herself out of being trapped, how are we ever going to get close enough to destroy her."

"Why don't you distract her with what she wants most?" Heather said.

"You are suggesting we use Bells as bait?" Leah growled at her cousin.

"It's a good idea, Bella could lead her to a place that the pack is at and since she would be distracted be her need for revenge I doubt she would notice any of you until it was too late to get away." Emily said trying to defend her sister.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it could work." Bells told them. "I don't think I should be the one to personally lead her somewhere though. Would my scent be enough to get her to the clearing. We could use my blood if needed. Jasper said newborns lose themselves to the blood lust easily if the scent of blood was there..."

"I don't fucking think so." Jake, Leah, Paul, Quil, Embry and Sam growled at her.

"Why not? Give me one good reason and I will never bring it up again." she demanded taking Claire out of her lap and standing up.

"Shit!" all of them said.

"I will let all of you discuss this. I am going to head home." she said. "Em, can you bring Ang back in the truck. I need to walk."

"Okay.' he mumbled as she walked out of the house.

She wasn't that far when she heard someone behind her. Turning around she saw Quil walking toward her.

"We might have gotten rid of the newborn on the rez but it's still not completely safe for you to walk home alone in the dark. You trip on air." he said coming to a stop next to her. They walked in silence and when she nearly tripped he grabbed her. Once she was steady on her feet, he ran his hand down her arm and intertwined his finger with hers so that they were holding hands as they walked.

"What's going through that head of yours, Quil?" she asked.

"Not much. I want to thank you for being there for Claire today. I think she loves you more than me sometimes." he said with a smile.

"Of course. I am awesome and play dress up with her while you are just a stinky boy that only wants to play outside." she said laughing turning so that she was walking backwards facing him. Any time Claire has been at La Push with only her mother, Quil was only allowed to spend time with her if Bells was around but if Wren was with Claire and Heather he had unlimited access.

"You are awesome." he said pulling the both of them to a stop in front of her and Ang's new place. He just started at her before pulling her into his arms to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him as his head buried itself in the crook of her neck. She could feel him nipping at her skin and it felt different than usual. All of the pack nipped at each other, so it shouldn't feel that good. She was unable to keep the slight moan from escaping. He pulled back slowly and placed his forehead on hers as he gazed into her eyes. He lowered his mouth on hers and slowly they began kissing. _oh boy, oh boy this is bad this is bad, damn where did this boy learn to kiss I am screwed this feels really good._ He deepened the kiss and slowly lifted her off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and his hands gripped her waist tighter. Without breaking the kiss, he carried her into her house. He slowly broke off the kiss, nibbling her lower lip before slowly letting her slide down his body to put her feet on the floor and with one last quick kiss he walked out the door. She was still standing there is slight shock when Ang got home.


	9. Chapter 9

**One weeks Later**

She sat in the tent, wrapping her arms around herself. It had taken a lot of convincing from her, the imprints and the elders but the pack had finally agreed with using her as bait. With Sue's help, they had drawn some of her blood over three days so that they had more than one bag of blood to mess with Victoria and her newborns senses.

Today they were putting the plan into motion. She had led a trail from the Cullen's house to Eddie's meadow with just her scent. Jasper and the pack had been close enough to get to her if something happened but far enough away so it would seem like she was alone. At the meadow, she had opened one of the bags of blood and tried to get it everywhere. Once she was back at the Cullen house, she had climbed onto Jake's back and he had brought her to a tent that they had set up on the mountain. Quil and Leah were nearby just in case Victoria or a newborn picked up her scent.

"You okay in here?" Quil asked coming into the tent.

"It is fucking summer, how can it be this cold?" she mumbled.

"Come here." he said picking her up to put her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

'Where is Leah?" she asked burrowing herself into him.

"Running around doing a check. I think she wanted to get closer to find out what's going on. Last time we checked the fighting was starting and we were kicking ass." he said moving her hair out of her face to look at her.

"Quil, why have you been avoiding me?" she asked trying not to think about her family fighting to keep her safe.

"I haven't been avoiding you at all." he said looking away from her.

"Yes you have. I know that like Paul, you have been sleeping with other girls and not starting a relationship because of Claire but if the kissing me bothered you to the point that you can barely be around me for longer than an hour why did you do it? I thought that we were friends."

"I... shit, Bells. I liked the kiss a lot more than I should of. I care about you too much to have you be one of those girls that I fuck and leave. As much I would love to be with you I don't think I can offer anyone not even you more than being a fuck buddy. Hell, I know you are still a virgin and I don't think I should be your first. You are one of my best friends and hopefully you'll meet a semi normal guy someday that will be worthy of you because I know I am not."

"Quil, for one thing, I am not a virgin and even it I still was that shouldn't be part of this. I care about you too and you are one of my best friends, a kiss shouldn't cause this much trouble and worry. Also what makes you think I will ever be able to find a normal guy that would be able to handle the pack. If I found someone and he couldn't handle any of you he would be gone faster than food is when all of you are hungry. It was just a kiss, a really good kiss but a kiss and I really like kissing. I wouldn't mind kissing again. We didn't even make out or do anything so just be yourself and if it happens again we will go from there." she said looking at him as she straddled him to look him in the eye.

"When, who did you lose your virginity to? Never mind I don't think I want to know so I can plead ignorance. I know that it was just a kiss but I really wanted it to go further but I think Leah and Jake would murder me." he said dropping his hand to rest them on her jean covered thighs and slowly rubbed them up to her waist and down to just above mid thigh.

"Kissing is fun and can sometimes lead to more but it doesn't have to. I trust you and myself not to go further either of feel is beyond the point of no return. You don't want me to join the ranks of your fuck buddies because you care about me and I don't think we would be able to keep it from everyone if we did sleep together. I like you and I love spending time with you. If we never kiss again its okay but I want you to know that if it does I am okay with it and I understand if you need to go ease your tension with someone else. You are my friend not my boyfriend or anything else." she said resting her head in the crook of his neck. Instead of nipping at him like she should she kissed up his neck and placed a last kiss on the underside of his jaw. She felt his fingers dig into her thighs and could swear that he was almost purring.

"Shit.. fuck..you are going to be the death of me." he said before he lowered his mouth onto hers. He turned them so that she was laying underneath him. She pulled at his shirt and breaking the kiss for only a moment he ripped it off and lowered himself between her legs. He didn't try to undo his or her pants but he kept his hands busy underneath her shirt. The only sounds that could be heard were both of there moans.

With strength she didn't know she had, she moved them so that he was laying on his back with her on top of him. She moved her hands down to his shorts and slowly undid them, she lowered herself down his body until her head was at his waist.

"Bella..." he barely got out before she took him into her mouth. He raised himself onto his elbows and gathered her hair in his hand to watch her give him a blow job.

"Shit.. I'm gonna.. Bells..." he whimpered as he came and she could see that he surprised when she swallowed instead of spitting like other girls. He gave her a bottle of water and was about to reach for her when he suddenly redid his shorts and pulled on his shirt. "Leah is coming and she is not alone." he said rushing out of the tent. She quickly redid her bra and fixed her clothes and hair.

"You can come out, Bells." Leah called. She exited the tent and knew that Leah and Alice knew what she and Quil had been up too.

"Don't worry, Bella no one will find out from either of us. Quil is heading to the meadow. We won. The bitch is burning as we speak." Leah said pulling her into her arms for a huge.

"It's over." she whispered as the tears started to fall. "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine. Nothing bad enough that they would need a doctor. Sam though, I don't know how to help him. Hopefully Quil will be okay when he is told." Alice said.

"Why? What is going on with Sam and Quil?" she asked looking between the two of them.

"You know how Sam suggested that Emily and Heather go to Heather's house for a few days until this was over. Well its seems that Emily and Heather have disappeared and taken Claire with them. Wren called Billy to see if they were at La Push. Heather emptied their savings account. I didn't see any of it. Both of them a blank spaces. I can't find Claire either." Alice said.

"Oh god." was the only thing she said before Sam, Quil and the rest of the pack joined the three of them.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sam screamed at her. Jake and Jared were trying to keep him from attacking her. Embry and Seth were hold Quil back as well.

"How is this her fault." Alice said standing in front of her and Leah.

"If we hadn't been taking care of her all the damn time we would have seen how unhappy Emily was and would been able to stop her and Heather from leaving and taking Claire with them. It's your fault that Sam and I are without our imprints." Quil said staring at her with pure hate in his eyes. _It was only moments ago those eyes were looking at me differently._ She couldn't stop the tears that started to fall.

"I want you gone. Your problem is finished. Get the hell off my rez and stay the fuck away from my pack and our imprints. You are nothing but pure poison. I will alpha order everyone of them to leave you alone if I have too if you don't leave now." Sam snarled at her. All but Leah lowered their heads and refused to look at her when they heard the venom in their alpha's voice.

"Alice could you or Jasper take me to Charlie's house. I will call Angela to box up my things and bring them to me so I don't set foot on your rez. Don't worry, Sam this poison will be gone before you know it. When he finally gets his head out of his ass could one of you please let me know. If you are able to call me because you are my family." she said brushing the tears off her check as Jasper helped her onto his back and without a glance at anyone they were gone.

* * *

 **A/N I know I am evil. We are about to have a time jump**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Years Later**

After Sam had ordered her to get off his rez, she had returned to Charlie's for a couple weeks while she was getting things in order. During that time and for a while after she was only able talk to Leah, Ang, and Kim. None of the pack had even tried to contact her. After sending numous emails to Jake and Embry with no response she stopped trying. Leah had told her that Sam did order to stay away from her and the instant he did she left the pack and had forced herself to stop phasing. She had gone back to school and was on her way to becoming a midwife. She had ended her relationship with Jake when he refused to step up and take over as Alpha, the fact that he had no problem letting Sam cause me pain by keeping my family from me caused more than one fight. Both of them had understood why none of the boys had tied to defend her when Sam and Quil had found out about their imprints being gone. Defending her would have just added fuel to the fire. Leah had told Jake that until he grew up, they would not be together.

Jasper and Alice had offered their resources to help search for Heather, Emily and Claire. Alice had told her that Sam had refused to accept the help, claiming none of them wanted help from leeches or anything connected to that poison. They had gone to Wren and he wanted them to help unfortunately nothing had been found, it was like they vanished. They still called her every once in a while to update her on things. Eddie boy had finally found his mate in a nomad that he had run into during one of their hunts, the best part was that his mate was a dude. Jasper had told her that Emmett was still laughing about it, claiming that he had known all along that the boy was gay. Since "what guy in his right mind would have tuned a hot little thing like his Bella-boo". She had actually contacted Rose and Emmett shortly after that. They weren't family, like she still considered the pack even if they wee being idiots, but she knew if she needed any of them, they would be thee for her. She still refused to speak to Eddie, Carlise or Esme. All of them were still looking for Claire, she could care less about Emily or Heather but Wren deserved to have his daughter with him and as much as she hated to admit it Quil needed his imprint.

Embry had moved in with Ang about a month after she left to help cover the bills. They finally talked on Skype a week after he moved in. They found a way to get around the stupid order. He couldn't talk directly to her but whatever he wanted to say to me he said to Ang and it worked. Paul, Jared, Seth, Colin and Brady did the same thing when she would be on Skype with Kim or Sue. Jake had surprised Leah by begging her to call me so he could do the same thing nearly six months afterward. The two of them had been in tears by the end of the call. She had wanted to stay mad but it was had to be angry with her sun. To this day Sam and Quil had yet to try to speak to her. Quil's refusal to speak to her hurt more than Sam though. Leah had told her that he didn't talk to anyone not even his mother or grandfather, Old Quil had shocked everyone when he told Sam and Quil that they were stupid pups for what they had done. Billy had come to the house the door before she left and told he that she was welcome on the rez but she didn't have the heat to go back at that time. She hoped that time away at school would help and it had. She was now more sure of herself and had embraced her inner bitch that Rose had been proud of her.

Jake had taken over the pack three months ago and the first thing he did was recant Sam's order of the pack not being able to contact her. Her phone was still full of text messages that they had sent her that day. She had been in tears during most of the phone calls. She was on her way to forgiving all but Sam and Quil since they had yet to ty to contact her. She had been shocked when a huge package had showed up on her doorstep less than a week later. There were gifts and letters from the pack and imprints, some that seemed to be over a year old. One package had been sent without a tag so she didn't know who it was from and none of the them wee owning up to it. The best part that it had been one of her favorite things. It was a leather charm bracelet. The leather band was woven with all the colors of the pack's wolves from Sam down to Brady. It had a small wooden wolf, a small bottle filled with sand, a opened book, a crystal heart, a tree and a crescent moon. She figured the wolf for the pack, the bottle of sand was from first beach and a book since she loves to read but she was unsure on the last three.

She was currently on her way home now after nearly two years because Charlie was getting married to Sue and she was moving back home. She was driving the new truck that Emmett and Rose had gotten her as a graduation present instead of flying with all of her stuff in the back. Emmett had found it in a junkyard about to be scrapped and Rose had rebuilt the engine. Jasper and Alice had given her a new laptop so she could keep in contact. They wouldn't return to Forks once they were told by Old Quil that them being nearby is what started the phasing. The Elders had redone a treaty with Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice since they were no longer using the Cullen name and Jake had taken over as Alpha. The tribe could get in touch with them and they would help in any way that they could. Jasper had even had Jenks set up a account for the tribe that could be used to send the pack to school and set up housing.

She passed the Welcome to Forks sign and smiled,happy to be home for good.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Last chapter was kinda a filler to let you know some of the stuff that is going on and I don't use a beta so any mistakes that are made are all mine. I know it was cruel but Bella needed time that was for herself.**

 **? POV**

He walked into the house and just stood there for a minute taking in the sight that was before him. He watched as Bells rubbed Charlie's back, trying to get him to calm down for bed, while he laid in her lap re-watching one of his favorite movies. She had her other hand on her rounded stomach. One of their twin daughters, Jasmine, was sitting in front of her coloring at the coffee table while Jade, on the couch by Bells feet, was working on her wood carving that her Uncle Jake was currently teaching her pretending not to watch the movie.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned over her to softly kiss her on the lips.

"How have you been today?" he asked.

"Okay, this one has been doing somersaults all is a plate in the microwave waiting for you. The girls and I made meatloaf for supper." she said rubbing her belly. He knelled down beside her and nuzzled her neck. He put his hand one top of hers, intertwining their fingers. Charlie raised his head and gave them a sleepy smile. He watched as the light caught the charms on her bracelet.

"I love you." he whispered to her looking at their family.

"I love you too." she said leaning into him.

* * *

 **Coming Home**

She pulled into the driveway next to Charlie's old cruiser. She had called Seth and Leah to let the two of them know that she wasn't that far and to not let Charlie know so she could surprise him since she was a few days early. Charlie had sold the house in Forks when he moved in with Sue and Seth. She would stay with them until she was able to find a place on the rez.

She was lucky that she had a couple of months before school started in September. Billy and Sue had put in a good word for her so she would start as a teacher's aide for the kindergarten class and if she worked out during this year there was a possibility of her taking over the class when the currant teacher retires next year.

"Bells!" Seth yelled running out of the house to greet her. He opened her door and pulled her out of the truck and into his arms. She let her legs dangle as she held on to him. She groaned quietly when she looked over his shoulder and noticed that there was a lot of people coming out of the house.

"Who was the tattletale that let it be known I was nearly home?" she growled when he placed her on the ground.

"Umm...what answer will keep me safe from you wrath?" he asked with a huge grin. _Just wait little boy, I will get you back._

"Who is here?" she asked as she grabbed one of her bags out of the back.

"Yeah... please don't kill me. I had no idea that they were nearby when the word went out." he quickly said as he grabbed the bag out of her hands and rushed into the house. _Why would I kill him? Oh shit. Seth, you are a walking dead man._ She had finally noticed three people that were standing near the doorway to the house.. Wren, Sam and Quil were standing there and not one of them looked happy.

"Bells!" Kim yelled as she with Ang and Leah came running down the stairs and threw their arms around her. They stood there in a group hug. It had been six months since all of them had been together. Alice, knowing that she needed them at that time, had flown all three of them out to visit her and they had spent a week together.

"I missed you so freaking much, little sis." Leah whispered to her. She leaned slowly out of the group embrace and brushed the tears that had escaped out of her eyes.

"Dammit Leah, you made me cry." she laughed.

"Okay, stop hogging my daughter, girls. I need to get my hug in." Charlie said as he came up to them. Her girls reluctantly released her and he didn't waste any time pulling her into his arms. "I'm glad you are home kiddo."

Slowly everyone gave her a hug as she worked her way up to the house until she came to Wren, Sam and Quil.

"Isabella, I am sure Charlie is glad to have you home. At least he will know where his daughter is every night." Sam spit out.

"Hey.." Charlie stated.

"No, dad it's okay. He can say whatever the hell he wants, he is no longer the alpha or has any control over me any longer. Not even sure what the hell he is doing here since he hates me so much. It is not my fault that Wren's wife or your imprint, Sam, are spineless and spoiled bitches that hated that things were not going their way. It is not my fault that they left and took Claire away from her father and wolf. Have you ever fucking stopped and used that brain that is in your head, instead of the one in your pants, that they had been planning this for a long fucking time. They were able to disappear to damn quick and too fucking well. Not even Jenks, who can pretty much do the impossible, has been unable to find them. That means they have been getting help and are still getting help. It has been two fucking years get your head out of your ass and stop blaming me for your problems." she said brushing past the two of them to enter the house. During her rant Quil had walked off.

"What the hell do you mean, Jenks can't find them? Who the hell is Jenks?" Wren demanded reaching for her. Paul, being the closet to him grabbed his arm before he could land a hand on her.

"Jenks, is,well, I don't really know how to describe him. He forges papers and things for Jasper and Alice. He also has resources to look into people and access to private detectives. Unlike you, Sam, Billy and the everyone else choose to accept their help in looking for Claire. He checks in with Jasper every couple of months to update him about any leads or sightings, which Alice or Rose always check out. Emily and Heather could drop dead for all I care but the five of us have been trying to get Claire home, where she belongs." she told him. She was about to say more when her phone started ringing. She took it out of her bag and seeing that it was Jasper, quickly answered.

"Jazz?" she said turning her back to nearly everyone for a feeling a privacy knowing that the pack could still hear her.

"Darlin', I hope that you to sit down and since I am sure you are home tell any those puppies of yours that might be around to stay calm."

Looking around she noticed that the entire pack was in the living room with her, even Quil who had come back from wherever the hell he had disappeared to. She sat down next to Old Quil and looking at the pack they were trying to stay calm.

"I am sitting down and the entire pack is here. They are as calm as they are going to be. What is going on, Jasper Whitlock?" she asked.

"Okay I know its not his usual check in time but Jenks heard from one of his sources about an accident that involved two women and two small children, he nearly wrote it off until he was given a description of one of the women. It sounded a lot like Emily. He called the hospital and let them know that the two women were suspects in the kidnapping of Claire and had been on the run for two years. He told them that he was sending down someone to check it out and told keep the women clueless as to what was going on. He called myself and Alice. We are at the hospital right now, Bells. It was that stupid bitch Emily. Darlin' I am looking at Claire right now. We found her."

"You're sure?." she whispered feeling the tears start to come. Leah knelt in front of her and since she no longer phased she didn't know what was causing all the boys to stand so still. She gently took the phone from Bells and put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Bells, it's Alice. It is her but there are some things that are going to upset Sam. Is he calm enough for me to keep going?" Alice asked coming on to the line. Jake and Paul stood closer to Sam to grab him and remove him from the house if needed. He looked at them with pure hatred and nodded.

"Jake and Paul have him." she said looking over at Quil, who had tears running down his face. He refused to meet her eyes when she looked at him.

"Heather is gone, she just walked out of the hospital leaving Claire and Vanessa without anyone to be here for them. Emily did not make it. They tried to save her but there was internal bleeding. The crash was horrible. It was pure luck that Claire and Vanessa survived with the few injures that they have." Sam fell to his knees. Wren was finally understanding what what going on and if Leah wasn't in front of her, he would have ripped the phone out of her hands.

"Alice, who is Vanessa?" she chocked out. _Two women and two small children_. _That's what Jazz said. Oh Fuck._ _Please whoever is listening don't let me be right. Don't have her have been that fucking cruel._

"Oh holy crow, I..didn't mean..."

"Alice..." she whispered as she kept her eyes on the phone, refusing to look at anyone.

"Bella.. Sam I know you can hear me. Vanessa is yours and Emily's little girl. She is nearly seventeen months old. I'm so sorry but Emily had to have been pregnant when she left and I hate to say it she must have known that she was. That's why I was never able to find them. She had a wolf pup inside her and this beautiful little girl was blocking my visions."

"How soon can you get them home?" Jake asked. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"They need to stay at least one more night to make sure there are no surprises. I think we could have them there sometime tomorrow as long as Jenks can get us papers so that we can get them out of here with no problems."

"Alice, right? I want to say thank you." Wren said tears running down his face.

"No thanks needed. Bella wanted this little girl home with or without her mother and we refused to stop looking." Jasper said coming back on the line.

"With or without her mother?" Old Quil asked looking at her.

"I told them to do whatever it took to get Claire-bear home. If they needed to kidnap her away from Heather or anything else, I didn't care. As long as Claire was returned to Wren and Quil that was all that mattered." she said glancing at them.

"You gave them permission to kill her." Wren said horrified.

"No, she did not." Jasper snarled. _Jazz, you need to calm down._

"Jazz, keep the girls safe and we will see you soon. Love you and send my love to Claire." she said trying to get the call to end.

"Love you too, Darlin' and I will." he said ending the call on his end.

"She was pregnant and never told me. Why didn't she tell me?" Sam mumbled.

"Let's get out of here man, you need a run." Jared said helping Sam off the floor and getting him out of the house. Wren and Quil followed them out.

"Looks like I'm not the only one returning home." she said with a smile before she burst into tears. Sue, Leah and Old Quil tried to comfort her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N mizz-sunshin3** **in this universe no, the wolf does not feel the pain of distance or death of their imprints especially when the imprint has been strained like it was. Emily had been gone for two years and there was always something a little off with her and Sam's imprint to begin with**

 **That Night**

She sat on the beach, holding her phone and breathed a sigh of relief. Jasper had alleviated some of her fears and was currently sending her photos that he and Alice had taken of the pups. She watched the waves crash on the shore and waited for the next photo. Her Claire-bear was finally coming home. Thanks to Jasper she had finally calmed down enough that everyone was okay with her taking a walk by herself. She played with the charms on her bracelet. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that she had company until they were standing next to her. She looked up and couldn't hide her shock.

"Thank you." Sam whispered before turning to walk off. _That's more than I thought I would get."_

"Sam, do you want to see her?" she called standing up. She flicked through the photos until she got of one of Vanessa sleeping holding onto a stuffed wolf, that Bells had demanded Alice go find for both of the girls, and gave her phone to Sam. His hand shook as he reluctantly took it from her. He smiled softly before handing her back the phone. "If you want, I can send you the photos of her that I am being sent."

"I would like that." he said as he told her his number. She quickly programmed it into her phone and started forwarding the photos that Jasper and Alice had each sent being careful not to send him any of the ones that had either of them in it though. _He wouldn't be able to handle seeing either of them holding her with his mindset right now._ She watched him walk back into the forest before turning to the other wolf that had been with him.

"That was nice of you." Jared told her.

"I may hate his guts but that is his little girl." she said shrugging her shoulders and sitting back down. "You were here to make sure he didn't attack, right?"

"Yup." he said sitting down next to her.

"So, Kim told me." she said turning to him with a smile.

"She told you?" he asked slightly confused.

"Sam isn't the only one to be a new daddy." she said bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Oh," starting to blush. "Yeah, I'm a little scared to be honest. I'm going to be a dad. At least I get seven months to figure everything out. Sam has hours to get his house and himself ready."

"He has the pack, his mom, Sue, Leah and if he gets his head out of his ass me to help him." she she said playing with one of her necklaces. She still wore the silver bullet necklace, Rachel had gotten her. The other necklace was also a silver chain but it had two charms on it. A dog tag that said General on it and a cowboy hat.

"I don't remember that. Is it new?" he asked taking the necklace out of her hand.

"Yeah. I got it a couple days ago." she said with a smile.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, it was from her." she answered turning her head back to the shore.

"Cool, I should get you back to your dad. I am sure him, Sue and Seth are getting antsy with you out of the house." he said helping her stand up.

"Jared, can you let Kim know to be here around ten." she asked as they walked.

"Yeah, umm why in case she asks."

"Leah and I are going to go shopping and get some things that Vanessa and Claire-bear are going to need. I though she could come with us so she can get an idea of what she is going to want so she can start thinking of a registry."

"Registry?"

"Oh you poor thing. Call her and tell her to come over. We need to talk." she told him with a laugh as they reached the house.

* * *

Leah slammed on the brakes when they reached the Cullen house. Leah, Kim and herself had just finished shopping when Jake and Alice had called and pleading for them to get there as quick as possible. Alice was on the porch, looking slightly fearful when they rushed up to her.

"What happened, Alice?" she asked as they rushed inside.

"I don't know. I didn't see it. Both of them went nuts and went after each other. Neither one will let go. No one has been able to get through tho them." she told them as they entered the living room.

Jasper had Quil pinned to the floor. Each were still snarlling at each other. Emmett and most of the pack were trying to pull Jasper off or get him to release his hold on Quil's neck. Wren was on the floor nearby holding his arm, which appeared to be broken staring at Jasper and Quil with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Let go!" she yelled at Emmett and the pack. They looked at her like she was crazy but none of them noticed Jasper's gripe ease on Quil's throat.

"MAJOR WHITLOCK! You will release your hold on him now and fall in line." she yelled.

They entire room was shocked when he released him and turned toward Bells and stood at attention like a solider.

"General." was the only thing he said. She moved close to him and place her hand on his neck, scratching her nails lightly over one of his bite marks. She heard Alice quietly thanking everyone under the sun about the hold she had over him. Shaking her head at Sam and Embry when she looked over his shoulder and she noticed them trying to help Quil to stand.

"At ease Major. What happened?" she said as she ran her hand down from his neck to let it rest on his wrist.

"The pack got here shortly after we called them to let them know that we had arrived. They entered the house when Alice let them in. Rose had Claire and Vanessa upstairs to change them out of their night gown and into something that they could play in. When Jasper noticed that the pack was feeling a little anxious about being here he tried sending out some calm so that things would go easily. When Rose came in with the girls he felt an emotion coming from Claire's father that pissed both of us off and Jasper agreed to let me take control. Quil didn't like me attacking his imprint's father and things got out of hand." Major told her.

"Why is he talking about himself like that?" Kim asked Alice from behind them.

"That is not Jasper. That is the Major." Alice told her.

"I will explain later, Kim. What did the two of you feel coming off Wren?" she said looking at him as the black in his eyes slowly started to recede. Showing the tarnished golden eyes that she knew. I _t's only been four months and the red is completely gone._

"We felt an extreme amount of lust and longing. At first I thought it was directed at Rose but it was directed right at Claire." he told her speaking only loud enough that the wolves, Leah and Kim could hear him. She felt his fingers wrap around her wrist, holding on to her to help keep himself calm.

"No." she whimpered looking over at Quil, who looked ready to kill.

"Tell me that he is wrong. That you didn't feel that for your daughter." Quil said turning towards Wren, who looked confused.

"I have no idea what he thinks he felt. But this just proves to me that none of you are safe to be around my daughter. I want to take my daughter back home to my rez now and none of you are to come near her ever again." Wren said standing up, holding his broken arm.

"Wrong answer." Bells said noticing the black slowly seeping back into Jasper's eyes and hearing the snarls coming from Quil and the rest of the pack. "She isn't going anywhere with you. Until I know what the hell is going on Claire will be staying with Sue and my father."

Looking at the pack that was holding Quil, Wren quickly left the house.

"Where are the girls?" Leah asked looking around the room as she pushed Bells into Jasper as she came further into the room. Jasper quickly wrapped his arms around her. Leah turned to say something to Bells and instead just stared. Jasper helped Bells stand upright before turning to look at Leah.

"Rose has the girls upstairs. More than likely in her and Emmett's old bedroom." he told them.

"Is it safe for her to bring them down?" Kim asked as she moved next to Jared. Everyone looked at Quil and Jasper.

"I am fine. Sorry for attacking you, Quil." Jasper apologized.

"I get it, I don't like it but I get it. Sorry." Quil said staring at the floor. Alice rushed by them and went upstairs. After a few minutes Rose and Alice came into the room. Alice was holding Vanessa and Rose was holding Claire's hand.

"BELLS! My Bells!" Claire yelled when she looked up and saw her. She let go of Rose's hand and ran to her. She was lucky that she was standing in front of Jasper when Claire jumped into her arms because she would have ended up on the floor if she had been anywhere else. Claire wrapped her arms and legs around her in a death grip. "You're alive. Jasper said that you were okay but I didn't know what to believe. Mommy said you and Quil had died. Auntie had told her that the bad lady got everyone. Mommy told me that daddy was a turning into bad man and if we stayed he would hurt me now that the two of you were gone. I wanted to come home everyday but Auntie and mommy wouldn't let me." she cried.

"You need to calm down, Claire-bear. Quil is right there. You ran right by him. Jasper told you the truth. He always tells the truth. He is a cowboy and cowboys never lie to little girls. Quil and I have missed you so much." she told her trying to keep the tears away until she could hand her to Quil. Quil came up next to her and held his hands out to Claire. She reluctantly let go and all but jumping into his arms.

"Nessa has missed you, Uncle Sam." Claire said softly when she turned her head to see that Alice was still holding the little girl and that Sam looked uneasy about taking her.

"Nessa." Sam said softly and held his hands out to the little girl. "I'm your daddy." he had barely finished when she jumped into his arms.

Jasper rubbed Bells back as she cried against his chest. She was trying to get it all out so that Claire didn't see her upset. Leah came up to her side and pulled her out of Jasper's embrace and out the door. Once she was sure they were far enough from the house she turned to Bells.

"Explain to me what the hell was that." she demanded.

"Emily and Heather..."

"No. I figured that out and I do not want to be there when Jake and the boys have to tell Billy, Sue and Old Quil about this. I mean what the hell is going on with you and Jasper. How come you were able to help him when his mate couldn't and why the hell did he call you General?" Leah demanded.

"I am not his mate." Alice said coming up to them. "Jasper and I have been together for years but we are not mates. Maria destroyed his mate during the wars. Bella is called the General because when the Major takes over, she is the only one that he will listen to."

"Okay." she said still looking uneasy.

Letting Alice speak she started playing with the charms on her necklace.

"Oh, please tell me what I am thinking is wrong." Leah said looking at the two charms.

"Depends?" Alice said smiling knowingly.

"You and Jasper?" she whispered.

"He..we..it isn't like that anymore. He is with Alice." she stammered refusing to look at Leah.

"Leah, I was fine with it. In fact I encouraged it. It was shortly after she left here. I knew that the two of them needed each other. Both agreed when it started that it wouldn't let it mess with our friendship. They weren't in love with each other. Jasper still loves her but is in love with me. They are now really close friends. He is able to talk to her about things that he can't talk with me about." Alice said placing a hand on Leah's shoulder.

"It's over." she asked staring at Bells.

"We are just friends now. It was a rebound relationship that turned into friendship. I don't think we should tell the pack about it thought. I don't think any of them would understand.."

"I barely understand it. Oh god, you are a wolf girl with two ex-leeches and a leech as a best friend. They will never know. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I know some might be upset about her having a past thing with Jasper but remember she was away at college. This chapter is for all the Jasper lovers out there.**

* * *

 **? POV**

 **A Conversation**

"What the hell are doing here, leech?" he growled taking a sip from his beer as Jasper sat down across from him.

"Bella called me. I remembered that you liked this bar and hoped I would find you here." he said as if that would answer everything. "So now that you know, has it changed anything?"

"No. I love her. I just don't understand why she never told me that the two of you had..."

"A relationship. I can tell that you are confused. If you want I can answer any questions that you have." Jasper told him. He ordered another beer and thought for a moment.

"When and how did the two of you get together? How long was she with you?"

"We started seeing each other at least six months after she was abandoned by you and you pack. Alice had been setting he up one blind dates and I was for some reason getting jealous. Alice is the one that made it happen. We were together for nearly a year."

"That means when she came home, the two of you had only recently split up." he stated.

"Yes, she had come to the realization that we made better friends. Also Alice had suggested that Bella should get use to being single again before she came home. Neither one of us thought it would be a good idea for her to be still with me when she finally returned home."

"How ... is it true that your mate was destroyed?"

"Maria, my bitch of a sire, destroyed my mate before I could do anything. She didn't allow mates in her army and she wasn't going to allow her favorite toy to get away from her. More than once she had destroyed one or both mates. I realized just moments after she destroyed her what had just happened."

"Do you.. are you still in love with my wife?"

Jasper raised his hand on the neck and pulled a necklace out of his shirt. He followed his hand to see a necklace just like one of Bells. It was a silver chain with a dog tag that said Major and a silver bell. He felt his heat stop.

"Yes, I still love her. Part of me will always be in love with her but while she might have been what I need and want. I am not what she truly needs. I can never give her the things you have been able to. Both of your aging has slowed since you are still phasing and since you gave her a mating mark but the two of you will be able to grow old together. You have given her three, soon to be four, children. Those are things that we never could have shared. If I turned her, one day she could have found her mate and I would have had to say goodbye or if she stayed with me she could have been like Rose, always wanting to be a mother but never able to. She is your wife and mother of your pups. I might love her and want to be with her but I am happy just being in her life as her friend. She keeps me sane." he told him. His eyes filled with venom.

He lifted the beer to his mouth and swallowed roughly. He didn't want to ask but he had to know. He hadn't been able to stand being in the house when he had read about them in the journal. He had thrown it on the couch and stalked out of the house.

"Did the two of you ever...?" he couldn't even complete the sentence.

"Do you honestly want to know?"

"Yes, I need to know."

"Yes we did. We were together for a year and Bella is..."

"Holy crow, please don't finish that. I know that she is a highly sexual. Dammit." he covered his face with his hand so that he didn't have to see the grin on Jasper's face about the memory of being with Bells. "I can't believe I am about to ask this but she does this thing with her tongue?" he asked peeking though his fingers.

Jasper just smiled at him and laughed as he dropped his head to the table.

"I taught her some things but the rest she learned from listening to Alice or Rose tell he stories about things the had done."

"I hate you." he whispered.

"The feeling is mutual but for Bella I will deal with it and so will you. Just remember she married you because she loves you. I will tell you this if I thought for one second that I would win I would take her from you but the love she has for you is beyond anything she ever felt for me." he said as he placed some money on the table. "I will dive you to the treaty line. You can run the rest of that off."

He stood up and followed Jasper out.

* * *

 **College**

"Alice, have you gone insane!" Bells yelled as she got off the couch. _You want to seduce your husband._ "We have only really talked on the phone for the last month because of school and when we finally get together you think I should get with your mate. What the hell, Alice?"

"I know it sounds a little crazy but I have noticed that since I stated helping you find dates that Jazz has been extremely jealous. He tries to find something wrong with every guy that I pick for you. Also Jazz isn't my mate."

"Pixie say what?"

"Bella," she laughed "Jasper's sire destroyed his mate before he could form a bond with her."

"If Maria wasn't already ash I would be searching for flame thrower right now." she said sitting back down.

"I agree but getting back to my reasoning. You haven't had a relationship since Jerkward and losing your virginity or hooking up with two wolves does not count."

"How... Leah told you didn't she."

"She is worried about you. Just as I am. Jasper and I haven't been together since before we left Forks after your eighteenth birthday. We do love each other but we both think we need some time apart but neither one of us want to leave you."

"I am fine."

"No you are not. You are going through the motions. I know the pack hurt you. Hopefully in time they will get their heads out of their butts. Jasper needs to get use to being around humans and you need to get back into the dating world. Having Jerkward as your first boyfriend, losing your virginity outside, you naughty girl didn't know you had it in you and making out with a wolf are your only knowledge. I know nothing happened with any of the guys I picked out for you. I think the two of you could help each other."

"Alice, what does Jasper think about all this?"

"I haven't brought it up with him yet. I wanted to check with you first."

"I will try one date with Jasper as long as you don't try to peek and see how it will turn out." she said holding up one finger.

"That's a start. I will talk to him when he gets back from his hunt." she said restarting the movie they had been watching. _It's just one date. They will go out once to make Alice happy and when the date bombs she will never bring it up again._

* * *

"This was fun." Bells said as Jasper walked her to her dorm. They had found a miniature golf place that had an arcade and spent most of their night playing and talking. She found that they liked a lot of the same things. They stood at her dorm room door, he had his hands in the jeans he was wearing. She looked him over once again still surprised at what he was wearing. He had a pair of cowboy boots, jeans, and a long sleeve shirt under a graphic tee. She had laughed when he had found a cowboy hat and put it on. She played with her silver bullet necklace, she didn't want the night to end.

"Yeah, I am actually surprised. I honestly thought the pixie had finally gone crazy when she suggested we got out." he agreed.

"I have my own room, thanks to you and Alice. You could come in if you wanted." she asked biting her lip. _Holy Crow! You might as well say come in and fuck me. Get yourself under control._

"Darlin' as much as I would love to come in. I don't think it would be a good idea to push my luck."

"Push your luck?" she asked as he stepped closer. Instead of answering he lifted her into an embrace and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Without thinking she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he pushed her against her door. She was out of breath when he lifted his mouth off hers.

"If I go into that room, I doubt that you will be able to walk when I am done. I would love to fuck you all night long but I want this to be more than sex." he whispered kissing her neck.

"Shit, Jasper." she whimpered. He kissed her as she unwound herself from him.

"I would like to take you out again. Soon." he said as he opened her door. She reluctantly took her body away from his.

"Tomorrow night?" she whispered.

"I'll pick you up after your final class."

* * *

"I told you so." Alice sang over the computer. "Six months and you two are still dating."

"Be nice, Alice." Rose said. Bells was talking to both of them over Skype. She had agreed to talk to Rose and Emmett after finding out that Eddie had found his mate. _Should have taken that bet with Leah about him being into guys._

"This is her being nice." she laughed.

"So, is tonight the night?" Alice asked.

"Yes." she blushed.

"How the hell have the two of you gone six months without having sex? I know both of you want to." Rose asked.

"We have had lots of make out sessions and you know better than me that there is a lot you can do without having sex." she told them with a smile.

"What time is he picking you up?" both of them asked.

"In about ten minutes. Is this okay?" she asked standing up to show them her outfit. It was a light green button up sundress. She unbuttoned a couple button to show them the lacy hunter green bra and panties she had on underneath.

"Oh, you cruel woman. Jazz loves green." Alice giggled.

"I know. I will talk to the two of you tomorrow." she said good bye and shut down the laptop. She had just grabbed her jacket when thee was a knock on the door.

"Hey, cowboy." she said smiling at him.

"Darlin' you ready to go?" he asked as he brushed a soft kiss on he neck.

"For you, always."

They went to see a movie and afterward he took her to the arcade from their fist date. He surprised her with a necklace for each of them. His had a dog tag that said Major and a silver bell and hers had a dog tag that said General and a cowboy hat. He admitted that Alice helped him pick it out. _Alice, you silly pixie. Fine we can go shopping this weekend. If I can walk._

Before she knew it they were in her dorm room. She was underneath him as they kissed slowly. She ran her hands all over his bare chest. Every chance she could get she would kiss one of his scars. She scratched her nails across a bite mark on his neck. She watched as his fingers clenched the sheet underneath her and enjoyed the power she had over him. Her dress was on the floor with his shirt. He shivered as she ran her nails from his neck, down his chest to the button on his jeans. He seemed to be holding himself ridged as she slipped her hand into his open jeans and wrapped it around him.

"You are killing me Darlin'." he whimpered as she started to move her hand up and down.

"I want you." she whispered.

"Bella?" he stared into he eyes. She kissed him and reaching into the drawer next to the bed took out a condom.

"I'm ready." she whimpered as he pushed the strap of her bra down and cupped her breast. He brought his lips back to hers before he kissed down her body.

"I need to taste you." he spoke as he licked down her body before removing her panties. She didn't understand what he said until he lowered his mouth on her.

"Jasper!" she cried as he gave her the fist of what was going to be many orgasms. She could feel him pouring more lust into her As he stood and removed his jeans. He climbed up her body and laid between her legs. She helped him put on the condom and kissed him deeply as he entered her.

They lay there afterward. He rubbed his hand up and down her back as she traced his bite marks. She didn't have to speak because she knew that he was feeling he emotions. He smiled at her and kissed her as she stated to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N We are getting closer to the reveal of the husband**

 **Over the Next Two Weeks**

Billy had been beyond pissed when Bells and the pack had showed up at Sue's with Claire and Nessa. The instant Jake had told him about what had happened and what Claire had said, he was instantly on the phone to call Charlie. It took less than an hour for Charlie to come home. While he and the Elders tried to figure out what to do, Leah and Bells cleared out a space in Bells room for Claire. Kim and Ang went with Sam to help him finish cleaning his house while Nessa stayed with Claire. She made sure that Quil stayed outside until he was sure his wolf was calm enough to be around the two little girls. Bells made sure that Kim took the clothes and toys they had picked for Nessa with them.

It was decide that Claire was going to stay with Sue and Charlie until they could finalize a way to keep Wren away from her. The knowledge that he was lusting after his own daughter and had hidden it so well from all of them had pissed off everyone. Bells had finally convinced Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose to leave for Seattle. The four of them had gotten a house there. They were close enough to help but far enough away that they shouldn't cause anyone else to phase.

Jasper had gotten in contact with Jenks to start paperwork to remove Wren's paternal rights, just to be safe. Seth had shocked everyone when he imprinted on Nessa when he was helping me watch the girls. Sam would have killed him that day if she and the girls hadn't been there. Surprisingly she had been able to calm him down until Seth could get away and Jake showed up. Jake had him run all the way to Canada and back to help calm him down and get rid of some of the anger.

Bells had been surprised when a letter from Heather appeared one day. She had called everyone to the house and once she was sure everyone was sitting she started to read.

 _Bella_

 _I was shocked when I found out that you were alive. I found out weeks before the accident. Unknown to Emily I decided to find out what was going on in La Push. Hearing Leah's voice shocked me to the core. All of you were alive. I caused that accident hoping that you were looking for us. I saw your vampires show up after the accident when Claire and Nessa were still in the hospital.. They didn't see me but I heard the boy on the phone with you and he was going to bring Claire and Nessa to you,Quil and Sam. I cursed my sister for doing this to you and the pack._

 _Emily had showed up on my doorstep even though Claire and I were going to be coming to her and told me that the cold one had destroyed you, your two cold one friends, Quil and the all of the pack. That she had gotten a hold of you before anyone could stop it. I wanted to call your dad and Billy to tell them how sorry I was about you and Jake but Emily said that we couldn't. Honestly that should have been my first clue. She had everything all planned._

 _I had told her about Wren acting strange around Claire and that she told me she would talk you and Quil about it. She told me that she thought that if it came from me no one would believe it. She was my sister and I trusted her. I had noticed more than once that when Wren would give Claire her bath that its was taking longer than it should. I found child porn on your computer and freaked out. He hit me and told me that no one would believe a word that I said because of how I had been around all of you and he was right. No even Emily had trusted me at first, not until I showed her the computer._

 _Emily had found someone to help us but she never told me who it was. She believed with the pack to protect us that we would be safer getting as far from wren as we could. I only pack some things that I knew we would need. I did bring the picture Angela had taken of you,Quil and Claire. I hated you the first time I saw that photo because the three of you looked like a family but since I though the two of you were dead that she would need it. Every two weeks we would change our names and how we looked and no mater what bank we went to we had money in an account in our new names. We never stayed in one place longer than two weeks. Since you, Quil and Sam where gone I didn't think anyone would be looking for us but Emily said that we had to be careful. I hoped everyday that Wren would never find us. After three months of this she admitted that she was pregnant and she would never go back to La Push. She didn't want her child to every know about the pack or anything._

 _I know now that everything my sister told me was a lie. She took her child away from her farther without a second thought. I was trying to protect my child and stupidly thought my sister was trying to help when all she wanted was to get away from Sam. I never told Leah but the first time she introduced Sam to us, Emily told me that one day she would make Sam hers. She wanted him because he belonged to someone else. I admit I was very selfish. I don't know if she ever truly loved Sam or not but I am sorry for my part in hurting all of you. I know that my daughter is safer with you than she ever could be with me._

 _Heather_

She had place the letter on the coffee table and walked out. They received word from Jenks a few days later that Heather had been found. She had signed her rights away before committing suicide. Jenks rushed the paperwork to remove Wren's rights and put Claire in Sue and Charlie's permanent care. Nessa ended up with them for a few days when Sam's wolf took over for a little while. The knowledge that Emily had left him keeping a pup and imprint from the pack had been to much for the wolf to handle.

Bells helped Sue take care of the girls and finish with the small things for her and Charlie's wedding.

* * *

 **Charlie and Sue's Wedding**

"Claire-bear, I know you are excited but you need to sit down next to Lee-lee while I finish getting Nessa ready." Bells told her as she put shoes on Nessa. The four of them were in her room getting ready for Sue and dad's wedding. Charlie and Seth were over at Billy's house with the boys. Kim and Ang were helping Joy, Quil's mom, get Sue ready.

"Bells, she is fine. Let her get rid of some of that energy. I know I could use some today." Leah said smiling as Claire bounced on the bed.

"Oh fine. All done Nessa." she said helping the little girl stand up. She loved both of the girls and was happy that her, Quil and Sam had finally come to a small understanding.

She still had a slight problem being around the both of them, even though they had apologized for how they acted.

When the girls were around she was able to forget about everything. Sam might not like her having her around but since his daughter loved her, they were nice to each other but if Nessa wasn't around they would not say a word to each other. She forgave him for some things because of Emily doing what she did but thinking she was poison and blaming her for everything made her unable to every fully trust or forgive him completely.

She wanted to forgive Quil completely but knowing that part of him still seemed to blame her for Heather leaving with Claire hurt her. The fact that he was able to go from making out with her to hating her in such a short amount of time killed her. They were trying to be nice for Claire but things were strained between them.

Rachel knocked on the open door as she and her little girl Nala came into the room. Rachel and her husband were in the process of moving back to the rez. She wanted to be closer to her brother and father now that she was expecting her second baby. Also being closer to Paul would help the pull of the imprint. Paul was her best friend and protector, she had even made him Nala's godfather. She kept him sane and he gave her ther knowledge that no matter what she and her babies would always be safe.

"How's it going in here?" she asked.

"Almost done." Bells told her as she put her bracelet on.

"Is that the bracelet?" Rachel asked. She held out her wrist so that Rachel could take a better look.

"What is that a new charm? Where did it come from?" Leah asked getting off the bed and grabbed her wrist to get a better look at the newest charm. A small tiara that had a small C and V on it.

"It showed up in the mail yesterday. There was no return address or anything just a small box with this in it." she said as knelt down so the younger girls could see as well.

"What do all the charms and band mean? Claire asked touching each one.

"Well the band looks woven with all the colors of the pack. a crystal heart, a tree and a crescent moon. The wolf is for the pack, the bottle of sand I think is from first beach, the book is because I love to read, I think the tiara is to represent you and Nessa and I'm not sure on the last three are suppose to be. I guess when the person who got this for me lets me know who they are, I can ask them." she told them. Since she was looking at the younger girls, she missed the look of understanding between Leah and Rachel.

"It's time to head out." Joy said as she came to collect them.

"Yeah, its time to get our parents hitched." Leah said with a laugh as the went downstairs to join Ang, Kim and soon to be their mom.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N This one is kind of a filler and a little short but I felt that it was needed. Don't know about you but I teared up writing it.**

 **The Reception**

"I am so happy for you dad." Bells said as she hugged him. The wedding had gone perfectly. Everyone was now at the reception, which was really first beach and the surrounding area all decked out. The pack had built a dance floor and set up a booth for the DJ to play. There was even a flat screen set up for her surprise for Sue and her dad.

Everyone was sitting down when she walked up to the booth and took one of the mics so that everyone without wolf ears could hear her.

"Okay, I am no good a speeches. I will leave that to Billy and Joy. Sue you make my dad so happy and I am glad that you,Leah and Seth are now part of my family. I wanted to keep my promise and to give something to the three of you and my dad that was really special." she took a deep breath and grabbed the remote to start the movie she had created.

 _The video opens with a view of first beach at night. Sounds of a group of people in the behind who every is holding the camera. A group of friends sit around a bonfire._

 _"Charlie I have no idea if I can do this." A very young Harry says to the camera._

 _"Trust us, Harry. This is something that you are going to laugh about years later." A young Charlie says coming into frame. "Billy and I are here if you need us." he said as he pushed Harry toward the group at the fire._

 _He stopped right in front of a young Sue and got down on his knees._

 _"About time he did this. She makes him so happy." Billy whispered to Charlie._

 _"Yeah, think I'll ever find my Sue." Charlie whispered back._

 _"You'll find your Sue one of these days." he laughed as the picture faded._

 _Once again they were at first beach but during the day._ _Finally a younger version of Harry, Billy, Charlie and three small children, two girls and one boy come into view. The young Harry grabs one of the girls and runs her to the water._

 _"Harry, be careful with her! She doesn't know how to swim." a young Sue says from behind the camera._

 _"I wont drop her. We are going to help her learn!" he called back to her._

 _"Thanks for this Sue." Charlie says looking right at the was smiling softly at her._

 _"You only have Bella a couple months out of the year and this way both of you can see her learning how to swim." she said turning the camera back to Harry and the young Bella._

 _The young Jake and Leah were now trying to help him show her how to swim._

 _"Charlie can you keep a secret?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"I'm pregnant. I just found out I haven't even told him yet." she whisper. Charlie disappeared from view and moved the camera to show Sue with a smile and tears in her eyes._

 _"Tell him now." he said pushing her toward him and the kids. Leah was holding Bells, helping her swim with Harry watching them. Sue walked up next to him and whispered in his ear. He grabbed her into a hug. The kids joined the hug and started laughing when Bella tripped trying to put her hand on Sue' still flat belly._

 _Picture fades and shows Charlie dancing with Sue at what looks like a holiday party from years ago._

 _"Harry?" a young Bella,maybe around 9, calls to him._

 _"Yes, Bella?" he asked watching Charlie and Sue dance._

 _"If you could pick one person to fall in love with Sue, who would it be?"_

 _"What?" he asked looking at her strangely._

 _"I'm doing a project over the summer about couples. If one should pass away or something would you want Sue to live with only your memory or would you want her to fall in love again?" she told him._

 _"I have never thought about it. have you asked anyone else this?"_

 _"Yeah. Some have said that they would want their spouse to move one while some wouldn't. Those that would want them to move one already know who they would pick while others didn't care as long as the person made them happy. I asked Sue and she said that she would want you to be happy, she didn't care if it was with someone else or by yourself as long as you were happy that all that matters."_

 _"I will answer on one condition."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You promise never to show them unless it happens."_

 _"I can do that." you could hear the smile in her voice._

 _"If something should happen to me, I would want her to move on. I know that it would be bad for a while because we are each others first loves but I would want her to be happy again."_

 _"Do you have an idea on who you would want her with and why?"_

 _"I have always know, kiddo. Your dad would be perfect for her. Look at them together, I can see the love in his eyes from here. Even though it is just a love of friends, I think it could easily become more. Out of all the men I know your dad is the only one I would trust with her heart." he took a deep breath._

 _The camera lowered to show Bella's shoes for a minute. There was some hushed whispers and slight crying. The camera was brought back up after what seemed like a long time._

 _"Okay, Sue. Charlie. If the two of you are seeing this than I have passed, hopefully a long time from now and the two of you have come to realize how much you care about each other. I am happy about this. I am sad that I am gone but am content with the knowledge that you found each other. Charlie, she is everything to me and you are the only one I would trust her heart too. Sue, please dry your eyes. I love you and always will love you. Thank you for all the years will have had together. I am glad that you were able to find love , my sweet baby girl I am sorry for leaving you. I hope that you have found someone that makes your heart completely fill with love and skip a beat. Hopefully I was there to scare him a little. I know that you will become a beauty just like your mom and will be a heart breaker before you know it. Trust your heart, my girl, keep those you love close to you. Seth, my boy. I love you, take care of you mom and sister. They don't want to admit but they will always need you. Find a girl and don't let her go. Follow your heart. Billy, I will see Sarah and the two of us will laugh about all the shit you are doing. Catch a big one for me. Okay I think that is all. Turn it off Bella" he told her as the tears started running down his face. The camera was placed at on the table and Bella was hugging Harry._

 _"Sorry." she whispered._

 _"No, thank you." he said rubbing her back looking off screen. The screen fades to black._

 _First beach is seen again. Only this time its Bella,from a week ago._

 _"Okay, I know that was hard but I made a promise to Harry years ago. Dad, I am so happy that you came to your senses. Sue is perfect for you. I can feel the love the two of you have just by stepping into the room. Every time you look at her, when you think she is not looking, you have this smile on your face that makes me wish I had a camera to catch it. I want someone to look at me like that. Sue, I love you and you are the mom that I always wanted. You make my dad so happy. I have seen the way your eyes light up when you are talking about him and when he enters the room. The two of you have proved to everyone that there is love after heartache. Dad you have finally found your Sue. I love both of you."_

She turned off the tape. Leah was the first to rush and hug her. Tears going down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" she demanded wiping her checks as Seth pulled her out of Leah's arms and into his.

"I couldn't. You would have wanted to see it and I want all of you to see it at the same time." she said as her dad and Sue came up to the three of them.

"Bells." was all he said before the two of them pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you." Sue whispered. "I am happy to have you as my daughter."

Everyone was wiping tears out of there eyes as the watched the new family hold on to each other.

 **A/N I don't know why but I always felt that Harry should have had a say about his best friend and wife getting together. I hope you liked this. Now it did take them over two years just to get to the wedding. Only a little longer and the husband will be revealed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Still at the Reception (Couple hours after Bells video)**

Everyone was having a good time. The video had hopefully eased some of the fears that her dad and Sue had been having. Sue and dad would make the rounds every so often to check on everyone. You could see the love and happiness in both of them.

She had danced with nearly all the pack except for Sam, Paul or Quil. She doubted that Sam would take the time to dance with her but he had been dancing with Nessa when Seth would give her up. She was currently on the dance floor with Seth, Claire, Nessa and Nala dancing to some Disney song that just came out.

She looked around when the song started to come to the end, hoping to find a empty table that she and the girls could sit down at and saw that Leah as well as Rachel were talking with Paul and Quil. As the song changed to a slower one, they slowly went to go sit down down at a table that Seth noticed and get something to drink, she was surprised when she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her back onto the dance floor.

She was actually shocked when Sam pulled her onto the into his embrace. They danced slowly with neither of them saying a word or looking at each other for a time until she was fed up with the silence.

"Why are we dancing?' she asked finally looking at him. Trying to keep calm because she knew that Nessa could see them.

"Nessa. She wanted me to dance at least one slow song with you. I think my little girl is trying to play matchmaker." he laughed looking over at Nessa who was sitting on Seth's lap.

"Holy crow. I will talk to her."

"I already did. She was upset when I made her realize that we will never feel that way about each other but she knows that you are still pack and will always be a part of her life."

"I know that we tolerate each other but I love her like she was my own. Umm, I can't believe I am going to say this but I have this friend that is moving up here. She is studying to be a nurse and midwife. Sue met her and is going to mentor her. Her name is Talia and if you want I could introduce you. She is trying to get back into the dating scene just like you have been trying to do. It might stop Nessa from trying to get you to match you with me."

"I have been dating again and if you are trying to set me up, I must be bad." she just gave him a small smile. " I know that I put up with you because my daughter and a.. my pack brothers love you. I am sorry for thinking you were poison."

"Wait, you were going to to say a pack brother not brothers." she stated.

He slowly played with the charms on her bracelet with a small smile on his face. "Maybe."

The song ended and he just walked away. It took every ounce of her pride not to chase after him and demand that he tell her what he knew. She stood there playing with the charms when Quil came up next to her. He placed a hand on her back to keep her from being surprised.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked when _Lonestar's Amazed_ began to play.

She nodded and turned into his arms. They didn't talk but she could hear him softly signing the words in her ear. She rested her head on his chest and enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her. He kept rubbing her back and she had to bite her lips to keep the small moan from escaping. _Could Quil be the one that sent me the bracelet and charms?_

The song ended quicker than she thought. She looked up at him and gave him a smile. He was about to say something when Paul pulled her from his arms.

"My turn." he said softly as he pulled her into his arms. She was surprised to hear _Bryan Adams Everything I do(I do it for you)_ playing. She looked over and saw most of the couples were now on the floor.

"How you doing, puppy?' she asked using the past nick name.

"Doing really good. Rachel and her family are moving back. Claire is home so Quil has finally lost that stick up his ass and Sam is a bloody dad. Everything is finally going right for the pack. The best thing is that you are finally home." he said kissing the top of her head. He slowly rubbed her back causing a small shiver to run through her body. "You got a new charm." he seemed slightly confused as he held her wrist in his hand. _Could it be Paul? Holy Crow this was confusing._

"It just showed up, you wouldn't know anything about this do you?" she asked.

"Even if I did, coffin bait. I wouldn't tell you. It is much more fun watching you try to figure things out on your own." he said with a laugh walking away from her as the song and their dance ended.

* * *

No one would tell her a thing and it was driving her a little crazy. Everyone seemed to know something about her bracelet but was keeping silent about it.

She was finally on her way home. She had to walk back to her dad's house by herself since nearly the entire pack and their loves had disappeared while her back was turned. She had danced with Sam, Quil and Paul plus the rest of the pack a few more times but no matter what she tried no one would give her a hint about the charms. She had to remove her shoes so that she would trip on the uneven road. _Who was she kidding she could tip on air._

"Why am I not surprised that you would try to walk alone by yourself instead of waiting for someone to walk with you." a voice she knew well called out to her. A part of her wasn't surprised that he was watching out for her.

"You know me." she said with a soft smile standing still waiting for him to come to her.

"Have you figured them out yet?" he asked as he came up behind her. He wrapped one arm around her stomach and pulled her tightly against him while a hand started to play with the charms on her bracelet.

"I think all but three of them." she said leaning her head back trying to see him in the dark.

"Tell me and I will tell you if you are correct." he whispered nipping at her exposed throat.

"Well the band looks woven with all the colors of the pack."

"Yes. It is actually made for pieces of everyone's fur."

"The wolf represents the pack."

"Yes."

"The book is because I love to read."

"Yes and because you have read out loud to all of us more than once when we were in our wolf forms under your window."

"The tiara is for Nessa and Claire."

"Two little girls that means the world to you."

"The sand filled bottle is for First Beach."

"Where you spent some much time with me and everyone else."

"I haven't figured out the crystal heart, tree or the crescent moon. Can you tell me?" she whispered just before he kissed her until both of them were out of breath.

"The crystal heart represents the love you feel for the Cullens. Edward was your first love but you cared for the family more. I understand that no matter what, they are a part of your life. The tree is means the forest because that is where the pack belongs and you are pack." he whispered as he picked her up. He ran her to his house and walked them inside he didn't put her down until they were in a bedroom. He slowly laid her down on the bed and leaned over her, kissing her again as he laid down between her legs.

"What about the moon?" she asked breathlessly.

"It was a crescent moon out when we were together. I never forgot the feel of you. Every time there was a crescent moon I would stay in wolf form and remember everything that we did. Luckily, Leah made sure no one would phase during those nights. I have good control on my thoughts but those nights I would remember everything. It was a curse because all I wanted to do was run to you and I didn't have the right too." he said as he slowly ran a hand up and down her body. "Stay with me."

"For as long as possible." she said pulling him back to her. She pulled at his shirt and he reluctantly stopped kissing her long enough to rip it off. She scratched her nails down his chest until they stopped at his belt.

"I need you." he whimpered.

She kissed him while undoing his belt and pants. He stood for a moment and was naked before her. He crawled over her body, removing her dress and underwear, all but ripping them off her body. He kissed down her body and lowered his head between her legs, at the very heart of her. He licked and nipped at her. She didn't stop the moans or screams that escaped her as her brought her to her first orgasm of the night. He rose to his knees, wiping off his mouth as he kissed up her body before once again resting between her legs. He kissed her deeply and she nodded her head yes to the unasked question.

"Mine." he growled as he entered her slowly.

She couldn't even talk if she had wanted to he was consuming her entirely.

The stray ray of light caught one of her charms and slowly forced her to open her eyes. Not raising her head she slowly began to trace her fingers over every inch that she could touch. They had made love multiple times during the night each time seemed to be more intense than the last. She knew in her heart that this was the beginning of something that could last a lifetime. She loved him and if the night before and the charms were a clue than he loved her as well. She kissed his chest and looked up to see him watching her.

"I love you, Bells." he whispered.

"I love you, too..."

 **A/N Have you figure it out? The reveal will be in the next chapter but I wonder how many of you already know who it is.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Good job on figuring it out. I know I didn't mention the moon but I am thinking about doing some outtakes from the his POV**

* * *

 **It's been a year since Charlie and Sue's wedding.**

"PAUL LAHOTE! GET BACK HERE YOU OVERGROWN DOG!" Charlie screamed as Paul ran out of the house when dad had disappeared into his and Sue's bedroom. Everyone in the pack knew that dad kept most of his guns in a lock box in his bedroom. _He can destroy vampires without a care in the world but my dad scares him to death._

"DAD!" "CHARLIE!" Bells and Sue yelled when the noticed him chase after Paul with a shotgun.

She quickly dialed Jake, cursing herself for not making him stop at their house first to have them be there when Paul had told Charlie that she was pregnant.

"Jake, you need to get here fast." she all but yelled when he finally answered his phone.

"Bells, what's going on?" she could hear him moving around. Glancing at the time she figured he and Leah might have been getting ready for bed.

"Dad is after Paul with his shotgun. It is going to be really hard to explain to anyone how Paul survived." she said looking out at the yard. Charlie was standing right in front of the forest staring into it. She couldn't see Paul or his wolf so hopefully he was hiding until dad could be calmed down.

"Why is Charlie after Paul? What did he knock you up?" he laughed. The entire pack thought that it was funny how scared Paul was of her dad. It had taken him three months just to get the courage to ask him for permission to marry her.

"Yes." she sighed waiting for the yelling to start.

* * *

 **Morning After The Wedding**

The stray ray of light caught one of her charms and slowly forced her to open her eyes. Not raising her head she slowly began to trace her fingers over every inch that she could touch. They had made love multiple times during the night each time seemed to be more intense than the last. She knew in her heart that this was the beginning of something that could last a lifetime. She loved him and if the night before and the charms were a clue than he loved her as well. She kissed his chest and looked up to see him watching her.

"I love you, Bells." he whispered.

"I love you, too..Paul." she whispered back to him. He lifted her face to his and rolled her underneath him as he kissed started to make love to her again.

They sat in the tub unable to keep their hands off each other as they tried to clean up. He kept playing with the charms on her bracelet.

"When..?" she whispered.

"When did it become more?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought...I don't know what I thought anymore." she leaned her back and stared up at him.

"I think part of me has always been a little in love with you but I thought we were better as friends. You shocked the hell of me the night of my imprint on Rachel. You made me believe that I could be better and that I was worth it. I know that I should have stood up for you the night Emily took off on Sam but with him and Quil so out of their heads I was afraid anything I said would make them hurt you. I missed you like crazy. Rachel was the one that talked sense into me. She helped me see that I was completely in love you. She used the imprint to her advantage." he told her.

"How?" she said turning to straddle his body to face him.

"She was the one that suggested I send you something when Jake took over the pack and we were sending you all the gifts that we had gotten you. It was Quil though that told me not to tell you that it was from me."

"Why?"

"He thought it would make it a little more interesting to you."

"Dammit, he was right. I wanted to know who it was from and what it meant so bad." she leaned forward and kissed him lightly before standing to get out of the tub. She slowly dried off enjoying the sight of him rinsing the soap off his body before standing. Wrapping the towel around herself, she turned to go into the bedroom. With a towel around his waist, he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back so that his chest was flush with her back. He nuzzled her neck and surprised her by biting her.

"Sorry, I needed to show everyone that you are mine." he said as he licked the mark that he had left. "You are my wolf girl."

"Yes I am but you get to tell my dad, Sue, Jake and Leah." she told him with a smile. She enjoyed seeing him pale at the thought of telling her dad.

"You are a evil little thing."

"Never forget it, my silver bullet."

* * *

"I TOLD YOU TO PUT A RING ON HER FINGER BEFORE ANY PUPS!" Charlie screamed into the forest as he loaded the shotgun. She prayed they were blanks.

She and Sue were siting on the steps waiting for Jake and Leah to show up. Jake had hung up after she told him that Paul had knocked her up. Leah had called her right away and said that they would be there in a few minutes.

"Dad, he did put a ring on my finger." she yelled as Jake and Leah pulled into the yard.

"I meant more than a engagement ring, Bells. COME OUT HERE!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, let me.' Jake said as he passed her dad and went right into the forest. Leah sat down next to her.

"Hey lil momma." she said with a smirk. "I already know three little girls that are going to be very jealous that they are going to have to share their Bells even more. Your class is going to go nuts thought."

"Shit, PAUL! You need to face my dad, he isn't going to shoot you, I hope." she whispered that last part.

Paul slowly came out with Jake right behind him to face my dad.

"Charlie, I.. we.. shit." he muttered.

"You will be married before that baby is born." he said sternly.

"We don't need a big wedding. As long as the pack, Rachel's family and the two of you are there, we would do it tomorrow." Paul said keeping his eye on the shotgun in Charlie's hands.

"Good. Make it happen." he said.

"Wait. What?" she and Paul said suddenly confused.

"I think dad just told Paul to make it so that the two of you will be getting married tomorrow." Leah told her. Paul just looked dumbfounded at Charlie's request.

"Jake?" Paul whispered.

"I'll talk to my dad and Rachel. You get in touch with the pack. I think we might be able to pull it off." he said with a laugh as he ran.

* * *

 **Nine Months Later**

She leaned her head back as she fed Jasmine, one of her daughters. _Twin girls._ Paul was sitting next to her, holding their other little girl, Jade who had already finished eating.

"They will not be allowed to date until they are twenty." Paul told her as Charlie just laughed.

"Good luck." Alice said from her spot across the room.

She had showed up with Jasper in tow this morning. They didn't plan on staying long but both of them needed to see her and the babies in person. Rose and Emmett had called and Alice promised to take tons of photos.

"Darlin' they look so much like you." Jasper said, sitting down on the other side of her. He brushed his hand over her shoulder as he watched the little girl feed.

"Which is why they are not allowed to date." Paul said. "Only human boys allowed. No cold ones or wolves if I have anything to say about it."

"I repeat good luck." Alice said with a knowing smile.

"Have any of the pack seen them yet?" Charlie asked.

"Not yet but Sam is finally dating Talia, Jake is with Leah, Jared has Kim, Embry has Ang, Quil is dating waiting for Claire to get older and Seth is doing the same with Nessa, Colin and Brady both found their mates. There isn't a free wolf to worry about." she told them.

"You haven't told her yet?" Alice asked.

"Didn't have a chance. She went into labor before I could tell her."

"Told me what?" she asked as Jasmine finished eating.

"We got a new wolf." Paul reluctantly told her.

"Who and how old?"

"His name is Chance and he is twelve. We don't know why he phased. There haven't been any nomads or anything and these two never stay in the area that long. Old Quil is looking into it."

"I want to meet him."

"Bells, he could imprint on one of the girls." Charlie said.

"That is okay. If he does than I know that one of my babies will one day have someone just like their dad. A wolf that will love her no matter what and will be whatever she wants him to be." she told them.

"I'll talk to Jake and see if he is ready to be around any none wolf yet." he told her standing to kiss her.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"You still made at me?" Paul asked.

"No, I just wish you had waited to read the journal until I was done with it." I told him. I had finished my story and Old Quil had come to get it hours ago. They were laying down. They were enjoying the quiet, only two more months and their fourth child, another little boy, would be born.

"I got curious. I was just surprised that you would get involved with him and don't get me started on the other one." he said as he rubbed my back. It was just them in the house. Ang and Embry had taken the girls and Charlie for the night. They wanted practice on handling a lot of kids since Ang wanted to start having babies.

"Even Leah has said that the man is sexy and you know how she feels about vampires. I dated Jasper for a year, I know that you were seeing people while I was at school. Besides you promised not to.."

"I know. I will get a handle on the jealousy."

"Hey, you were my first and last. How many guys get to say that? Everything in between no longer matters." I said as he slid his hand to rub my belly.

"I know." he said kissing me. "I love you. You are my wolf girl." I covered his hand with mine, the many charms on my bracelet catching the dying light.

"I love you too and I think I have always been your wolf girl." I said as I slowly started to fall asleep.


	18. paul pov 1

**A/N Certain chapters from Paul POV might not be much difference than the original chapter.**

 **Four Months After the Leeches Left**

Bella "leech lover" Swan slammed her truck door and stalked up to the house. They walked out of the forest just before she reached the porch.

"Bella, you need to leave. Jake has told you that you are not welcome here any more." Billy said from the doorway. They knew that this was hurting the baby alpha. The boy was completely close with the pale face. It had been hard enough when Embry had phased not being allowed to be around his best friends.

"So Billy, heard any good stories lately. Maybe about the cold ones or how you are descended from wolves." she replied looking bored but they could her her heart beating faster.

"Who told you about our legends, leech lover" he growled as they came closer to the house.

"Leech lover, really is that the best you could come up with? I'll give you another chance to come up with something original." she said making Embry and Jake to burst out laughing. _Okay she's got a mouth on her. That is new._

"You..." he muttered as he started toward her. _I do not like being laughed at little girl. Those pups are going to get it later._

"Paul!" Sam yelled causing him to stop right in front of her.

"One of these days, he won't be around to protect you, coffin bait." he growled.

"Hmmm, getting slightly better on the insults, puppy. Though you still have a long way to go before you will be able to fully piss me off. When Eddie boy dumped me he let me know that I was nothing but a toy for him and his family. That he never loved me, that I wasn't worth loving and the only thing he liked about me was the fact that he could hear my mind. None of the them even had the decency to say goodbye save for Eddie. Whatever you think up to try to insult me with I have more than likely called myself something worse. I know what the Cullens are and since they cold ones exist I know the protectors must be real. Sam and his clones have been watching Jake and Quil for two months. Since Jake is with you I am guessing he has joined the pack." she said as she brushed past him to stand right in front of Sam. "You must be the aplha right?" at his nod she took a deep breath. "I don't care if Em or Jake, hell or Quil if he should change, turn into wolves. They are my boys and I don't care what I have to do, you are not going to keep my boys away from me." They could see the tears running down her face.

"Bells, I'm sorry." Embry said pulling her away from Sam and into his arms. Jake came up beside them and the instant Em let her go Jake wrapped his arms around her.

"Fuck." Sam said. _I agree, fuck. This chick is good with weird._

"I told you boy that trying to separate them wouldn't work very well." Billy said rolling onto the porch.

"You win." he whispered watching as Jake wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I won't keep them apart."

"Let's head to Emily's place. I bet she will be pleased to know that she isn't the only wolf girl any more." Jared said to everyone.

"Umm Emily?" she asked as they loaded themselves into her truck, Jake behind the wheel.

"She's Sam imprint before you ask an imprint is our perfect mate. She is chosen by the gods to be our one and only. It's suppose to be really rare. None of us want to take the chance though, oh and don't stare when you meet her, Sam doesn't like it." Jake told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she leaned against Embry.

"Sam was engaged to Leah Clearwater when he phased. He thought imprinting was just another legend so he went forward with the wedding plans instead of ending the relationship with Leah like the elders told him to do. One day Leah's cousin and best friend Emily decided to come visit. Sam had met her before so he didn't think anything about meeting her eyes. The instant he locked eyes with her, his whole world changed. He tried to fight it but the imprint won. He broke Leah's heart and went to talk to Emily figuring they could try to find a middle ground. The imprint decides how the relationship will go. We can be her brother, a friend or a lover. I don't know what happened but Sam's wolf attacked Emily, he phased right in front of her. He once again tried to stay away but he went to her and she moved in with him the instant she got out of the hospital. They've been together since that day." he told them. _Which is why I very rarely fuck a girls more than once. They know the score. I don't do relationships._ "That's one of the reason we keep baby wolves away from people. Our emotions are all over the place."

"So none of you are going to have a relationship because there is a chance you could imprint on someone. Someone who decides what your relationship will be." she said. They all replied yes. The rest of the ride was is silence.

* * *

 **Two Months after she Confronts the Pack**

The howls ran the night. Jared had been watching Seth since Harry had told Billy that he was showing the beginning signs of the change. Paul and the others quickly phased and ran to the house to help him.

 _Get away from me!_ Leah screamed in her head.

 _FUCK!_ ~everyone yelled

 _I didn't think girls could phase_ ~Jake

 _Neither did I_ ~Jared

 _Lee-lee, you need to calm down. We are here to help you_ ~Sam

All they could hear was growls coming from Leah

 _The legends are real. Cold ones exist and we turn into wolves_ ~Embry

 _Leah_ ~ Sam

More growling from Leah

 _I don't give a flying fuck get away from us_ ~ Leah growling again

 _Daddy..Dad.. Mom...Leah.._ ~ Seth

They weren't surprised when Bells suddenly showed up in the clearing. and saw that all of the pack was surrounding two wolves. One was laying on the ground and the other was over it, trying to protect it.

"Stop! You stupid puppies are scaring them!" she yelled at them. "Someone phase now."

Sam nodded at him and he went a little ways deeper into the woods. He was finishing putting his shorts on when he came to stand beside her.

"Dammit Swan. This is hell Leah and Seth phased. They wont talk to us at all. What the hell is going on?" he said.

"Harry had a heart attack. Jake you need to run home and let Billy know." he watched as Jake ran off she even finished speaking. "My dad said that he is stable but he is not sure how long he has. The one guarding is Leah and the one curled in a ball is Seth right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, fuck. A heart attack. Sam can't get through to either of them. Leah starts growling the instant he even tries to speak and both are ignoring us. I don't know what to do." he said running his hand though his hair. _So fucking glad I am not the alpha right now._

"Everyone need to phase back to human. Get Sam out of here. Stay close but let me try to talk to them." she said keeping her eyes on Leah and Seth. Not very surprising Leah seemed to get a little calmer when she said to get Sam out of here.

"Swan, are you crazy, they are new wolves." he said turning her to face him. _They are hours old wolves. no bloody control. I know you are fearless but damn girl think._

"I know and right now they need me not the pack. Just trust me, please." she said as she placed a hand on his chest. _Shit, i hope you_ _know what you are doing, Swan_. He took a deep breath and watched as Sam, Embry and Jared's wolves went deeper into the woods and came out as human.

"Bella, are you sure?" Sam asked right before he and Jared left the clearing. They left the clearing but stayed with hearing distance in case she needed them.

"Sam, trust me you are the last person she needs right now." she said walking closer and sitting down next to Leah and was now laying down next to him.

"I know that you can understand me. Just listen for a little while okay. The stories are true. Cold ones are real and you have joined the pack. Sam was the first, than Paul, Jared, Embry and Jake. Quil might be changing soon. Jared was watching over Seth because your dad noticed the changes starting. The fever is the first sign. No one knew that girls could phase, Leah. I am so sorry about all of this. Leah, Sam did love you and he didn't mean too hurt you. There is this thing called imprinting. It shows the wolf their mate. It is suppose to be rare and Emily is his imprint. The imprint decides what he or she wants the wolf to be. A friend, a sibling or a lover. He ended your relationship because he couldn't fight the imprint any longer. I have no idea what happened when he told her about the imprint but Sam phased in front of her. Her scars are from him not a bear. You are going to share your mind with the boys but only when you are phased. Your dad is stable at the moment but I don't know how long that will last. I no its hard but both of you need to calm down. I am going to stand over there. I want you to think about things that make you human." He watched as she ran her hands through their fur and stood up and moved away from them so that they could hopefully phase back. _If this doesn't work she is going to balm herself I just know it._

"Leah, let's try you first. I don't care what you think about just try." he left to go check on Harry and Sue. If this didn't work, having him a Jake at the hoiptal they could inform Leah and Seth what was going on at least.


	19. paul pov 2

**One Week after Leah and Seth phase**

"Shit!" Jake yelled as he slammed out of Sue's house. The entire pack, save Quil who had phased last night, was there for Harry's funeral. Bella was the only member of the pack that Leah would let near her. Leah still wasn't ready to be around Sam or Emily. She had been pissed at Emily more than she had been before once she knew about the imprint and the fact that Emily could have chosen to be friends with Sam not lovers really pissed her off. Bella had let her rant for hours and it had seemed to make the two girls closer.

Today was the first time the pack had seen either of them. Harry had lasted a couple more days so Sue, Seth and Leah along with Charlie and Billy had been able to say goodbye. He hadn't been surprised at all when Jake had come in and imprinted on Leah the moment their eyes had met. Unfortunately it seemed to upset Jake because he just ran out. Bella sat next to Leah and held her hand. _Dammit baby Alpha, stop being a spoiled bastard, she just lost her dad. She needs you. Get back here!_

Bells squeezed Leah hand and stood up, more than likely to go after the spoiled baby Alpha when Emily and Sam walked into the house. Today was the first time Emily and Leah had been any where near each other. Bells automatically stood in front of Leah as she had a need to protect the older girl from the Alpha's imprint.

"I thought I told you, Emily that you were not welcome here especially today." Sue said coming into the room and sat down next to her daughter.

"Aunt Sue, I loved him too. I wont stay long." Emily said coming further into the house. All the pack present started to growl at the imprint. _His sister was in pain and this imprint wasn't wanted._

"Emily, you told me that Sue told you that you could come." Sam said grabbing her arm before she went further into the room.

"Sam, I think it would be a good idea to take her home. Leah's control is okay but after what just happened I think it would be safer for her to leave." Bella said coming up to them. Embry, Jared, Seth and himself were moving closer to Leah to grab her and get her out of the house quickly if needed.

"Leah and Jake imprinted on each other but Jake ran out." she said quietly so only the pack could hear.

"Sam, thank you for showing up but please take her and go." Leah spoke raising her head to look at him. He nodded and grabbing Emily's arm left the house.

"Bells, everything okay in here?" Charlie asked coming into the living room. Billy, Old Quil and himself had been in the kitchen but even they could tell something was going on. Charlie was now in the know about everything. He had seen Jake run out of his house the day Quil phased and had nearly shot him. Luckily Billy had been able to calm him down and explain everything.

"Emily decided that the rules didn't apply to her and came with Sam." Sue said clenching her jaw.

"Sam didn't know, mom. He trusted her when she told him that it was okay." Leah said leaning against her mother and held Bells hand.

Paul could tell she was getting upset about what had just happened he put his hand on her shoulder and nodded agreeing that this was nuts and being angry was okay.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Jake asked from the doorway. He looked lost and in pain.

Bells looked at Leah and nodded to him to enter. Sue squeezed her daughter's hand just before standing up and dragging Charlie with her back into the kitchen. Jared and Seth sat down on the floor. He sat down next to Bells and Embry sat in a chair. Jake came into the room and sat on the other side of Leah.

"Thank you for coming back." Leah whispered leaning against him. Jake wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Just be my friend, I need a friend." she cried.

When Leah started to cry it must have been hard for Bells because she got up and left the house, he and Quil, in his wolf form, followed her. The red-headed leech was still giving them chase every so often and since she wanted revenge for her mate, Bells always had a wolf or two nearby. She came to a stop when they noticed Sam walking back. He watched as she clenched her fist. He hoped she didn't try to hit him. She had sprained her wrist when she slapped him upside the head.

"On what planet did you think it was okay to bring her there today. For one thing Sue and I both told her that she was not welcome there at all and for two Leah just barely has control and you bring your imprint, the reason you and her are no longer together, in front of her. Dammit Sam, you are a smart man and have been a good alpha you need to think with the your head not your pants." she ranted coming to stop in front of him. "The only reason I tolerate Emily is because of you. I know that she is your imprint but she is a complete bitch to me whenever you or the pack is not around. Keep her away from me and unless you want Leah to kill her make sure she stays away when there are pack meetings." placing her hand on his chest, right over his heart. "I know that Leah is still in your heart and the fact that she imprinted on Jake hurts but please be happy for them. They are going to be friends right now."

Sam brushed the hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face and nodded to him before going to join Quil on patrol. He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned back into his warmth. _If she turned wolf I think everyone of us would be running scared._

"Come on, coffin bait, let's go check on the baby alpha and his mate." he whispered. _Need to think up something else for her once that red head is gone._

"Okay, silver bullet." she said. He smiled enjoying the nick name.

* * *

 **Two Months Since Harry's Funeral**

Bella sat between Angela and Kim on Billy's porch waiting for Jake to get back from picking his sisters and their boyfriends up from the airport. Rachel and Rebecca were visiting for the next month. Billy was happy to have his girls home for a short amount of time. Kim, Jared's imprint and Angela, Bells friend and Embry's imprint were still in a state of awe.

Jake and Leah were trying to date. Leah was pacing in front of them. he figured she was nervous about being introduced as baby alpha's girlfriend to his sisters. She was only a couple years younger than them.

"Leah, breathe. You are wearing a hole in the ground." Bells said..

"What if they have a problem with me, B. I am less than two years younger than them. Jeez, I am four years older than Jake."

"So what. You and Jake care deeply about each other even without the imprint you two are made for each other and if they don't see that than they are not worth any of our time." he said.

"He's right, Lee lee." Sam said. He and Emily were sitting further away from most of the pack.

Bells stood up and got right in Leah's way when she tried to keep pacing. She surprised them by jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around her. The best part while Leah was wearing her usual shorts and tank combo, Bells was wearing a white button up sundress. Leah had to quickly grab Bells ass to keep her from falling.

"Oh that is just not right." Quil whimpered.

He moaned as well and adjusted himself in his pants. _Shit, that is so going into the spank bank. Where the hell did Swan get legs like those._

Ang and Kim just started laughing. Once Leah had a good hold on her, Bells seemed to tighten her legs around her waist and let her hands play with Leah's short hair.

"Jake is in love with you and no matter what his sisters think or say nothing is going to change that. You know that Billy loves you like a daughter if he had a problem with the two of you being together he would have said something right at the start." She grabbed a fistful of Leah' hair and mmade her look her in the eyes. "You are the Alpha bitch of this pack. You are a strong woman. I know you are scared because you are falling deep for Jake, okay. When they get here let them see the badass that you are and not this scared little girl that is trying to take over." she lowered her head into the crook of Leah's neck and nipped at her throat almost like a pup trying to comfort its mother.

Bells lowered herself off Leah and turned just as a couple of the pack were fixing themselves in their pants. She just laughed and dragged Leah to sit down next to her and Ang. Ang and Kim each gave Leah a hug and also nipped at her neck once she was sitting.

"Shit, Swan warn us next to you think about jumping Leah." he said suddenly standing up. He had to once again fix himself in his pants. _This is going to be a long night if she keeps doing things like that. Is it bad that I wouldn't mind having those legs wrapped around me. Shit, BAD PUPPY! No thinking like that. Charlie would kill you and Jake would help hid his body._

"Why?" she asked fixing a couple of button that had come undone.

"So we can record it. Jake is gonna be ripped that he missed you pretty much dry humping his girl." Quil said with a laugh.

"She wasn't dry humping her. She was giving her comfort." Sam said trying to hide his smile and failing. _Holy crow, even Sam got turned on about that. Oh that is fucking epic._

* * *

Leah had been worried for nothing. Rebecca liked her a lot and Rachel seemed indifferent. The age thing didn't eve come up at all. Everyone had been a little surprised when the twins had announced that the reason for the visit was because they each had gotten engaged to their boyfriends and they wanted them to meet their dad and Jake. Jake and Billy had been pleased, both of the men were really nice guys. He was trying to ignore the feeling in his chest. He heard the flutter when he got close to shake her hand when they had first arrived. Luckily no one had noticed him acting strange.

 _This is not fair. Why me? Why her?_

Halfway through the party he corner Sam.

"I need to get out of here."he whispered.

"Why?"

"I imprinted on Rachel. She's engaged and pregnant, man. I can't do that to her."

Sam nodded his head and he left the house. He walked up to the cliffs and sat down leaning against a tree staring at the crescent moon reflecting in the water. He smelled the scent of strawberries and knew who had come to check on him.

"What are you doing here, Bells?" he asked not even turning toward her.

"What wrong, silver bullet?" he could feel his wolf whimper at the sound of her nickname for him. _Don't blame you for whining this is gonna suck._

"I imprinted on Rachel." he saw her nearly trip out of the corner of his eye.

She shocked him when she suddenly unbuttoned three of the button at the bottom of her dress and straddled his lap. She moved slightly to find a comfortable spot and slowly rubbed his arms and chest. _Please don't stop, you feel and smell too damn good._

"She is engaged to be married, she is so happy. Why would anyone tie her to a hotheaded screw up like me." he told her refusing to start crying.

"Does anyone else know?" she whispered.

"Just Sam. I couldn't be there right now. I know we will have to tell her but she, oh hell, she is pregnant. I could hear the heartbeat." he pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Be her friend and a protector. You will figure out a way to make it work. She should be thanking everyone that will listen for having you as an imprint. She doesn't deserve you. You are worth so much more than you know." she said lifting his head to look in his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him like she had done numerous times over the past couple months. He knew that it was suppose to be a simple kiss but the wolf and the man craved more.

He tightened his hold on her and slowly started rubbing her against him. _Shit, shit, fuck. shouldn't do that. need her. want her. pack. mate. need. want. my Bells. mine._

"Paul..." she whimpered.

"Please..I need you. I need to touch your skin."he growled as he moved his hand under her dress. He gripped her waist, his fingers digging into her hips when he found that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the dress. _scent is driving me nuts, nothing underneath, fuck she is trying to kill me. there was nothing there when she straddled Leah, FUCK! NEED NOW!_

She looked into his eyes and nodded. That was all he needed. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned so that her back was against the tree. She lowered her hands and undid his shorts which dropped to the ground. He stood so still when he broke through her barrier. _Virgin, fuck.. I am a dead man._ He waited so she could get use to him being inside her. When she nodded and kissed him, he started to move. _Mine, my Bells._

* * *

Paul and Bells walked slowly back to Billy's house with her on his back. He knew that she needed to get her truck and go home so that Charlie didn't send out a search party for her. He was going to talk to Billy about what they could do about his imprint on Rachel.

They had jumped off the cliff afterward hoping the water would take some of the scent away.

He knew that she was happy and he didn't want to mess with that. He would be her friend and protector if she let him.

The party must have ended and the house was dark when they finally reached her truck. He knew that what they had done would more than likely never happen again no matter how much he wouldn't mind to be with her again. As much as he cared about her and he knew she cared about him but them together would never work because of so many things. They both had agreed on this while it had been really good it hadn't felt completely right. They could go back to being just friends and no one would know that he had taken her virginity.

"Thank you, love you coffin bait." he whispered against her lips when he gave her a kiss goodbye with a smirk on his lips.

"I love you too, silver bullet." she returned his kiss with a smile. He lifted her into the truck and watched her drive away before he turned and walked into Billy's to talk.\

* * *

 **Same Day That Quil Imprinted on Baby Claire**

 _Leech at Bells! Everyone move!_ ~ Jake howled.

We quickly rushed to her house. To find Jake quickly putting his shorts on.

 _That's a Cullen. He was with the little pixie._ ~Jared

 _Don't care. surround him._ ~Paul

They could hear Bells and the other leech talking.

"I know we promised that we wouldn't be a part of your life anymore but when you disappeared from my visions and when I suddenly saw Victoria with at least three newborns in Edward's meadow Jasper and I couldn't stay away." The leech told her.

"What do you mean you promised to stay out of my life? Edward dumped me, in the woods and told me point blank that I was nothing to him or any of you. None of you even said goodbye when you left so he must of been telling the truth." she yelled at her.

"Bella, Edward told us that you ended the relationship with him the night of your birthday party and didn't want anything to do with us. He demanded we leave that night. I should have come to you to check but all of us believed him. Jasper would be here with me but he doesn't think you want him here." They heard the leech tell her.

 _Isn't jasper the one the feel emotions and his mate could see into the future_ ~ Embry

 _That's what Bells told us_ ~ Seth

 _Jake get up there now!_ ~ Leah

"I forgave Jasper that night and told Eddie to let him know that I understood it. Bloodlust is an emotion. Jasper was fighting not just his own but everyone else's as well and to top it off I was Eddie boy's singer that must have made it nearly a hundred times worse. I thought that out of every one you would at least say goodbye. I don't know if I can forgive you for trusting Eddie and not coming to see me. I'm not sure why I disappeared from your visions but the pack hasn't seen Victoria for a few days. I'm actually surprised no of them aren't here yet."

"The pack, only you would get involved with werewolves." Before the leech could say anything else, Jake jumped in through the window.

"What are you doing here leech?" he asked with a snarl.

"God, you reek! My mate and I are here to help with Victoria and her newborns." _you and your mate are no bed of roses._

"Newborns?" Jake asked.

"Vampires that have been recently turned. They are still under a year old and have no control at all." Jasper yelled up to them. "Could you please come out here. I don't feel like accidentally killing one of your wolves because they don't like that I am here."

Bells came out the back door to see that the entire pack was there for her. Jasper had Alice behind him so that he could protect her if anything happened, they each felt waves of calm but it just seemed to annoy them. She let out a whistle that got everyone's attention.

"Okay, we are going to have a calm conversation. In order to do that, everyone needs to phase to human. Eddie boy isn't with them so they can't understand you." she told them. Four of them disappeared into the woods and Leah, Sam, Quil and himself came walking out.

"Do you have any idea how much of a shit storm you left behind. Luckily she was able to handle it with Jake, Quil and Embry's help. Why on earth didn't you kill Victoria if you killed her mate, that bitch is fucking slippery as hell." Leah started ripping into them.

"Do you have any idea how many times that red-headed bitch has come close to Bells or Charlie? The instant she graduates next week, Bells is moving to the rez so we can better protect her." Quil stated giving them the evil eye.

"Give me one reason not to rip you to shreds?" he growled.

"I will light the fucking match." Sam snarled.

"Victoria has created newborns. At least three, there could be more I am not sure. Jasper and I can help you. We don't sleep so we can watch Charlie and Bella when you are unable too and Jasper can show you how to fight newborns." The one called Alice said quickly.

Sam and the others looked at each other and than looked at Bells. She just shrugged.

"Sam, it couldn't hurt to have him train you. All but three you have imprints now and unlike them you do need to sleep. Jasper was a Major before he was turned and he dealt with newborns for years, he has experience and knowledge that could help keep the rez safe." she said coming up beside him to place a hand on his arm. Quil came up behind her and buried his head in her neck. _Get rid of the leech scent but if you try anything I am not holding Leah or the leeches fro hurting you._

"Fine I will agree to this on one condition." Sam said with a slight smirk.

"What is the condition?" Jasper asked. Alice frowned looking very confuse and a little afraid.

"The two of you get to tell Charlie that you are back and you get to tell him about the newborns." he said before he and the others burst into laughter. _Sweet, oh too fucking perfect._

"Oh shit." Jasper said suddenly looking scared. _Yeah, he may be human but I would not want to fuck with Charlie and your family screwed over his baby girl. Light a match and kiss your ass goodbye._

"Come on, fighting newborns and dealing with wolves doesn't bother you but the thought of facing my dad scares you. What kind of vampire are you?" she said trying to stop from smiling.

"Newborns are easy to destroy and werewolves are going to be my allies. Your dad, Bells, I think would even scare Aro." Jasper said not bothering to hide his smile.

"He is scary in his own way. He know everything?" Alice said quietly.

"Yeah, he saw Jake phase and nearly shot him, I had to convince him not to buy a flame thrower or making molotov cocktails afterward, thanks for giving him that idea Paul by the way. " she said removing herself from Quil's arms to smack him on the shoulder. "Dad should be home soon. Do you want to wait and get this over with?"

"Yes" "No" Jasper and Alice answered at the same time.


	20. paul pov 3

**Same Night**

Bells sat between Jake and Quil watching Jasper pace the room waiting for her dad to get home. Leah was curled up against Jake.

Sam and he were leaning against the wall, their eyes staying on Jasper and Alice. The rest of the pack was outside in their wolf forms patrolling the house and the rez. Alice was sitting trying to force a vision more than likely to see the outcome of her and Jasper talking to Charlie.

"Alice, when did I disappear from your visions?" she asked as the pack started to growl.

"A little while after we left, I got a vision of you with those two and another boy," pointing at Quil and Jake, "the four of you were laughing in some garage and you were working on a car. You looked so happy that I didn't notice that Edward was nearby and saw it as well. He demanded that I never look into you future again because it would be going against your wishes and like an idiot I listened to a week ago, I got a vision about Victoria and her newborns in the meadow. I tried looking for you but every time I did it was completely black. I looked for Charlie and his was spotty. I could see him but not clearly. I told Jasper and we made our way here. Oh, do any of you know what happened to our house?" Alice told them.

Jake and Quil bust out laughing when she asked about the house, even Sam and he smirked. The four of them had broken into their house, she had still been hurt by their abandonment and the boys had thought it would be good therapy to trash the house. Eddie's room had gotten the worst of it.

Jasper stopped pacing and stared at them and slowly started smiling staring right at her. Their happiness must be infecting him, she smiled at him and pointing to herself and nodded. He burst out laughing and Alice was staring at him like he was crazy.

"Don't you get it. We are looking at the ones responsible." he said with a smile waving his hand at them.

"Bella... you...oh." Alice couldn't finish any of what she wanted to say and just smiled. "Emmett will be so proud." _Emmett? oh big one, fuck him being proud, my wolf was doing the bloody snoopy dance._

"Charlie is home." Sam said turning toward the door. Bells quickly got to the door.

"Bells, what's going on?" Charlie asked the instant he came into the house.

"I want you to promise that you won't lose your head." she said.

"Okay." he said.

"Someone has something to tell you and the pack is here." she spoke in a rush bringing him into the living room.

"Hi, Charlie." Alice said standing up and stood next to Jasper.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cullen?" he asked.

"Dad, please sit down and let them tell you what they are doing here." she pleaded trying to get him to sit down in his recliner.

"Let them speak Charlie." Jake said. Charlie glanced around and the others all nodded their heads for him to at least listen. _If you don't like what they tell ya we can have some fun with your new guns._

"Speak quickly and just so you know the station just got these really nice hollow point bullets that I am just itching to try out. If I don't like what you have to say I will be using one or both of you as target practice." he said sitting down glaring at Alice and Jasper.

"Dad.." Bells whispered shaking her head.

"I am not going to make excuses for us leaving because that would be pointless but we are sorry and hope Bella will let us make it up to her. About a week ago, I got a vision of Victoria and some newborns in a clearing that Edward liked to take Bella. Newborns are blood thirsty during their first year and don't care about anything except for blood, fighting and sex. I tried looking for Bella and it was complete darkness, she disappeared completely. I tried looking for you and while I could see you, your future was blurry. We came here to get rid of Victoria and the newborns and to check on Bella. We have offered to team up with the pack and train them how to fight against the newborns. We don't sleep so they would have extra people to protect the two of you as well." Alice told him.

Charlie stood up and left the room, everyone just looked at each other not sure what to do. He came back in but was holding the shotgun that he kept in the cruiser and a thick folder. Jasper instantly placed himself in front of Alice.

"How many and do you know what they look like?" he asked looking at Alice while he place the folder on the coffee table. Curiosity got the best of the leech and she picked up the folder.

"I only saw three but what is this?" she asked opening the folder and slowly missing posters fell to the ground.

"Those are everyone that has gone missing in the last year from the area. Recently the amount has gone up." Charlie told her as he got his gun cleaning supplies out. "If that red-headed bitch is making more of those things, I am guessing that most of those people are dead if not turned."

"That amount of people..." Leah said looking sick.

"All of them are dead just because she wants to punish me." Bells whispered. She could feel the tears running down her face.

"They are dead because she is a psychotic bitch. Instead of coming after us for killing James she is going after you. I told Edward that she needed to be dealt with but does anyone listen to the me. No let's listen to the idiotic teenage mind reader that has never had a mate not the fucking empath major who has been and dealt with this before." Jasper ranted.

"Wait, you told them to go after her and they didn't listen?" she asked brushing the tears out of her eyes.

"I told them we needed to make sure she wouldn't be a problem but Edward told them that she wasn't his mate and didn't care about him or anything that was going on. I tried to talk to Laurent when we went to Denali but it seems he and Irina have left to travel. Alice and I have been trying track her for about two months but we kept coming up empty. We believed that she would go after Edward or myself not you." Jasper told all of them.

"Major?" Charlie asked.

"He was a major before he was turned one of the youngest to reach that rank. Sam agreed to them working together but he told them that they needed to tell you everything before they would. Graduation is less than a week away after that I am going to be on the rez with Ang but for now we need the extra protection. Alice is right they don't sleep or eat, they can watch over us when Sam or the others can't. We can use all the help we can get." she told him.

"Just the two of you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, unless something happens I don't think we need to include the rest of the family." Alice said after looking at Jasper.

"Fine, but if Edward shows up keep him away from me and Bella. If he gets within even a foot of her I will be using him as target practice with any and all types of ammo." _And my wolf gets a new fucking chew toy._

* * *

 **Two weeks after the Return of Alice and Jasper**

 _NEWBORN ON REZ!_ ~Seth

 _GET IMPRINTS TO MY HOUSE_ ~Sam

 _LET"S GET THAT FUCKER!_ ~Paul

* * *

The imprints were watching _ **Finding Nemo**_ when the pack walked into the house with Jasper, Alice and Charlie. Kim rushed to Jared and threw herself into his arms. Sam went to Emily and kissed her scars before pulling her into his arms. Embry sat down in front of Ang and she started running her fingers through his hair. Jake sat down on a bean bag chair and pulled Leah into his lap. Quil sat down next to Bells since Claire was once again in her lap. Seth, Colin, Brady and him found seats where ever they could. Charlie sat down with Heather, Wren and the Elders at the table. Jasper and Alice stayed standing.

"What happened?" Old Quil asked.

"We got most of the newborns. The one that came on the rez was a distraction and it nearly led us right into a trap. There was about ten of fifteen newborns waiting for us. While we were busy with them, Victoria and her second in command went after Charlie." he told them.

"Thank goodness, Alice and Leah were with me. The red-headed bitch tried to crash my cruiser. I used her and that boy of hers as target practice. I think I might have hit them a couple times. Unfortunately both of them got away when we thought we almost had them cornered." Charlie said. Sue placed her hand on his arm.

"That has to be her gift." Bells said looking at Jasper and Alice.

"Of course, why didn't I see it before." Alice said. "James was a tracker if his mate was someone that is some kind of escape artist, they would be a perfect fit." _So, she a fucking Houdini, that's fucking great._

"She has always been able to give us the slip just before we get her cornered." Sam said joining the conversation.

"If her gift is the ability to get herself out of being trapped, how are we ever going to get close enough to destroy her." Bells asked looking at all of them.

"Why don't you distract her with what she wants most?" Heather said.

"You are suggesting we use Bells as bait?" Leah growled at her cousin.

"It's a good idea, Bella could lead her to a place that the pack is at and since she would be distracted be her need for revenge I doubt she would notice any of you until it was too late to get away." Emily said trying to defend her sister. _Of course you would like the idea and if something happen to Bells you would be happy._

"As much as I hate to admit it, it could work." Bells told them. "I don't think I should be the one to personally lead her somewhere though. Would my scent be enough to get her to the clearing. We could use my blood if needed. Jasper said newborns lose themselves to the blood lust easily if the scent of blood was there..."

"I don't fucking think so." Jake, Leah, Quil, Embry, Sam and he growled at her.

"Why not? Give me one good reason and I will never bring it up again." she demanded taking Claire out of her lap and standing up.

"Shit!" all of them said.

"I will let all of you discuss this. I am going to head home." she said. "Em, can you bring Ang back in the truck. I need to walk."

"Okay.' he mumbled as she walked out of the house.

He was about to chase after her when Quil walked out to protect her.

* * *

 _"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sam screamed at her. Jake and Jared were trying to keep him from attacking her. Embry and Seth were hold Quil back as well._

 _"How is this her fault." Alice said standing in front of her and Leah._

 _"If we hadn't been taking care of her all the damn time we would have seen how unhappy Emily was and would been able to stop her and Heather from leaving and taking Claire with them. It's your fault that Sam and I are without our imprints." Quil said staring at her with pure hate in his eyes. She couldn't stop the tears that started to fall._

 _"I want you gone. Your problem is finished. Get the hell off my rez and stay the fuck away from my pack and our imprints. You are nothing but pure poison. I will alpha order everyone of them to leave you alone if I have too if you don't leave now." Sam snarled at her. All but Leah lowered their heads and refused to look at her when they heard the venom in their alpha's voice._

 _"Alice could you or Jasper take me to Charlie's house. I will call Angela to box up my things and bring them to me so I don't set foot on your rez. Don't worry, Sam this poison will be gone before you know it. When he finally gets his head out of his ass could one of you please let me know. If you are able to call me because you are my family." she said brushing the tears off her check as Jasper helped her onto his back and without a glance at anyone they were gone._

 _Memories suck when they are repeated on a fucking loop. She's gone. Her scent is fading._ The silver wolf curled in a ball a whined underneath the window of her old bedroom. He stared at the crescent moon and whimpered as memories of her started again.


	21. paul pov 4

**Two Years Gone**

None of the pack had even tried to contact her the order Sam gave them was too strong. Leah left the pack and had forced herself to stop phasing the instant Sam place the order. She even ended her relationship with Jake when he refused to step up and take over as Alpha. Leah had told Jake that until he grew up, they would not be together.

Jasper and Alice had offered their resources to help search for Heather, Emily and Claire. Sam had refused to accept the help, claiming none of them wanted help from leeches or anything connected to that poison.

Embry had moved in with Ang about a month after she left to help cover the bills. He told them, without Sam knowing that they finally talked on Skype a week after he moved in. They had found a way to get around the stupid order. He couldn't talk directly to her but whatever he wanted to say to Bells, he said to Ang and it worked. Jared, Seth, Colin, Brady and he did the same thing when she would be on Skype with Kim or Sue. Jake had surprised Leah by begging her to call Bells so he could do the same thing nearly six months afterward. The two of them had been in tears by the end of the call.

Rachel had been the one to ask him if he was in love with Bella. He hadn't bothered to deny it but knew she didn't think of him romantically. They talked every day and she made him talk about Bells in nearly every call. He made sure no one was phase on the night of a crescent moon. No one argued with him luckily.

Old Quil had shocked everyone when he told Sam and Quil that they were stupid pups for what they had done. Billy had gone to the house the door before she left and told her that she was welcome on the rez.

Jake had taken over the pack three months ago and the first thing he did was recant Sam's order of the pack not being able to contact her. They must have blown up her phone with text messages and calls that day. He had heard the tears during his phone calls. He had been unable to stop his own the instant he had hung up with her.

He had been surprised when Quil asked him to phase so that they could talk.

 _How long you been in love with Bella?_

 _Fuck..A while_

 _You should tell her_

 _No_

 _Why?_

 _My business._

 _Are you going to send her anything?_

 _Rachel suggested a bracelet. I made her a leather band bracelet that is made up of all the colors of the pack._

 _You should add charms that are special to the two of you but don't let her know it is from you._

 _WHAT?_

 _It is going to drive her nuts trying to figure what each charm means and it would be like a secret admirer thing. It would mean more to her and who knows maybe she will figure out your and her feelings._

He phased out and walked away. Swearing Leah and Rachel with secrecy they helped me create a charm bracelet for her. Leah had just smiled and hoped it worked out.

They sent out the package full of gifts and letters from the pack and imprints, some that were over a year old. He had hidden his package in it. It was a leather charm bracelet, the leather band he created was woven with all the colors of the pack's wolves from Sam down to Brady. It had a small wooden wolf, a small bottle filled with sand, a opened book, a crystal heart, a tree and a crescent moon.

* * *

 **She's Home**

"Bells!" Seth yelled running out of the house to greet Bells. He opened her door and pulled her out of the truck and into his arms. She let her legs dangle as she held on to him. They heard her groan quietly when she looked over his shoulder and could see all of them coming out of the house.

"Who was the tattletale that let it be known I was nearly home?" she growled when he placed her on the ground.

"Umm...what answer will keep me safe from you wrath?" he asked.

"Who is here?" she asked as she grabbed one of her bags out of the back.

"Yeah... please don't kill me. I had no idea that they were nearby when the word went out." he quickly said as he grabbed the bag out of her hands and rushed into the house.

"Bells!" Kim yelled as she with Ang and Leah went running down the stairs and threw their arms around her. They stood there in a group hug.

"I missed you so freaking much, little sis." Leah whispered to her.

"Dammit Leah, you made me cry." she laughed.

"Okay, stop hogging my daughter, girls. I need to get my hug in." Charlie said as he came up to them. The girls reluctantly released her and he didn't waste any time pulling her into his arms. "I'm glad you are home kiddo."

Slowly all of them gave her a hug as she worked her way up to the house until she came to Wren, Sam and Quil.

"Isabella, I am sure Charlie is glad to have you home. At least he will know where his daughter is every night." Sam spit out. _You are so getting a beat down later. Jake fucking warned you to keep your mouth shut._

"Hey.." Charlie stated.

"No, dad it's okay. He can say whatever the hell he wants, he is no longer the alpha or has any control over me any longer. Not even sure what the hell he is doing here since he hates me so much. It is not my fault that Wren's wife or your imprint, Sam, are spineless and spoiled bitches that hated that things were not going their way. It is not my fault that they left and took Claire away from her father and wolf. Have you ever fucking stopped and used that brain that is in your head, instead of the one in your pants, that they had been planning this for a long fucking time. They were able to disappear to damn quick and too fucking well. Not even Jenks, who can pretty much do the impossible, has been unable to find them. That means they have been getting help and are still getting help. It has been two fucking years get your head out of your ass and stop blaming me for your problems." she said brushing past the two of them to enter the house. During her rant Quil had walked off.

"What the hell do you mean, Jenks can't find them? Who the hell is Jenks?" Wren demanded reaching for her. Since he was the closet to him he grabbed his arm before Wren could land a hand on her.

"Jenks, is,well, I don't really know how to describe him. He forges papers and things for Jasper and Alice. He also has resources to look into people and access to private detectives. Unlike you, Sam, Billy and the everyone else choose to accept their help in looking for Claire. He checks in with Jasper every couple of months to update him about any leads or sightings, which Alice or Rose always check out. Emily and Heather could drop dead for all I care but the five of us have been trying to get Claire home, where she belongs." she told him. She seemed like she was about to say more when her phone started ringing. She took it out of her bag and quickly answered.

"Jazz?" she said turning her back to nearly everyone..

"Darlin', I hope that you to sit down and since I am sure you are home tell any those puppies of yours that might be around to stay calm."

Looking around she noticed that the entire pack was in the living room with her, even Quil who had come back from wherever the hell he had disappeared to. She sat down next to Old Quil and looking at the pack they were trying to stay calm.

"I am sitting down and the entire pack is here. They are as calm as they are going to be. What is going on, Jasper Whitlock?" she asked. _Oh not the time to be turned on, down boy._

"Okay I know its not his usual check in time but Jenks heard from one of his sources about an accident that involved two women and two small children, he nearly wrote it off until he was given a description of one of the women. It sounded a lot like Emily. He called the hospital and let them know that the two women were suspects in the kidnapping of Claire and had been on the run for two years. He told them that he was sending down someone to check it out and told keep the women clueless as to what was going on. He called myself and Alice. We are at the hospital right now, Bells. It was that stupid bitch Emily. Darlin' I am looking at Claire right now. We found her."

"You're sure?." she whispered feeling the tears start to come. Leah knelt in front of her and since she no longer phased she didn't know what was causing all the boys to stand so still. She gently took the phone from Bells and put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Bells, it's Alice. It is her but there are some things that are going to upset Sam. Is he calm enough for me to keep going?" Alice asked coming on to the line. He and Jake stood closer to Sam to grab him and remove him from the house if needed. Sam looked at them with pure hatred and nodded.

"Jake and Paul have him." she said looking over at Quil, who had tears running down his face.

"Heather is gone, she just walked out of the hospital leaving Claire and Vanessa without anyone to be here for them. Emily did not make it. They tried to save her but there was internal bleeding. The crash was horrible. It was pure luck that Claire and Vanessa survived with the few injures that they have." Sam fell to his knees. Wren seemed to be finally understanding what what going on and if Leah wasn't in front of her, he looked like he would have ripped the phone out of her hands.

"Alice, who is Vanessa?" she chocked out. _Wait._ _Two women and two small children_. _That's what Jasper said. Oh Fuck No._ _Don't have her have been that fucking cruel._

"Oh holy crow, I..didn't mean..." _Fuck!_

"Alice..." she whispered as she kept her eyes on the phone, refusing to look at anyone.

"Bella.. Sam I know you can hear me. Vanessa is yours and Emily's little girl. She is nearly seventeen months old. I'm so sorry but Emily had to have been pregnant when she left and I hate to say it she must have known that she was. That's why I was never able to find them. She had a wolf pup inside her and this beautiful little girl was blocking my visions."

"How soon can you get them home?" Jake asked. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"They need to stay at least one more night to make sure there are no surprises. I think we could have them there sometime tomorrow as long as Jenks can get us papers so that we can get them out of here with no problems."

"Alice, right? I want to say thank you." Wren said tears running down his face.

"No thanks needed. Bella wanted this little girl home with or without her mother and we refused to stop looking." Jasper said coming back on the line.

"With or without her mother?" Old Quil asked looking at her.

"I told them to do whatever it took to get Claire-bear home. If they needed to kidnap her away from Heather or anything else, I didn't care. As long as Claire was returned to Wren and Quil that was all that mattered." she said glancing at them.

"You gave them permission to kill her." Wren said horrified.

"No, she did not." Jasper snarled. _Agree with you bloodsucker._

"Jazz, keep the girls safe and we will see you soon. Love you and send my love to Claire." she said trying to get the call to end.

"Love you too, Darlin' and I will." he said ending the call on his end.

"She was pregnant and never told me. Why didn't she tell me?" Sam mumbled.

"Let's get out of here man, you need a run." Jared said helping Sam off the floor and getting him out of the house. Wren and Quil followed them out.

"Looks like I'm not the only one returning home." she said with a smile before she burst into tears. Sue, Leah and Old Quil tried to comfort her.

* * *

He watched as she talked to Jared. She was still wearing the bracelet. He and his wolf were happy.

* * *

Jasper had Quil pinned to the floor. Each were still snarlling at each other. Emmett and most of the pack were trying to pull Jasper off or get him to release his hold on Quil's neck. Wren was on the floor nearby holding his arm, which appeared to be broken staring at Jasper and Quil with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Let go!" she yelled at Emmett and the pack. They looked at her like she was crazy but none of them noticed Jasper's gripe ease on Quil's throat.

"MAJOR WHITLOCK! You will release your hold on him now and fall in line." she yelled.

They entire room was shocked when he released him and turned toward Bells and stood at attention like a solider. _Oh fuck that is how can she control him when his mate was able to._

"General." was the only thing he said. _General. Oh that's higher than a major. I think I get it._

He heard Alice quietly thanking everyone under the sun about the hold she had over him. He noticed her shaking her head at Sam and Embry when she looked over his shoulder and saw them trying to help Quil to stand.

"At ease Major. What happened?" she said as she ran her hand down from his neck to let it rest on his wrist.

"The pack got here shortly after we called them to let them know that we had arrived. They entered the house when Alice let them in. Rose had Claire and Vanessa upstairs to change them out of their night gown and into something that they could play in. When Jasper noticed that the pack was feeling a little anxious about being here he tried sending out some calm so that things would go easily. When Rose came in with the girls he felt an emotion coming from Claire's father that pissed both of us off and Jasper agreed to let me take control. Quil didn't like me attacking his imprint's father and things got out of hand." Major told her.

"Why is he talking about himself like that?" Kim asked Alice from behind them.

"That is not Jasper. That is the Major." Alice told her.

"I will explain later, Kim. What did the two of you feel coming off Wren?" she said. _Wait, he told us about this during the training. Major is his other personality. Fuck, we are lucky he didn't rip Quil's throat out._

"We felt an extreme amount of lust and longing. At first I thought it was directed at Rose but it was directed right at Claire." he told her speaking only loud enough that the wolves, Leah and Kim could hear him.

"No." she whimpered.

Quil looked ready to kill.

"Tell me that he is wrong. That you didn't feel that for your daughter." Quil said turning towards Wren, who looked confused.

"I have no idea what he thinks he felt. But this just proves to me that none of you are safe to be around my daughter. I want to take my daughter back home to my rez now and none of you are to come near her ever again." Wren said standing up, holding his broken arm.

"Wrong answer." Bells said as the snarls started coming from Quil and the rest of the pack. "She isn't going anywhere with you. Until I know what the hell is going on Claire will be staying with Sue and my father."

Looking at the pack that was holding Quil, Wren quickly left the house.

"Where are the girls?" Leah asked. If he hadn't been looking he wouldn't have noticed Jasper quickly wrapping his arms around her. Jasper helped Bells stand upright before turning to look at Leah.

"Rose has the girls upstairs. More than likely in her and Emmett's old bedroom." he told them.

"Is it safe for her to bring them down?" Kim asked as she moved next to Jared. Everyone looked at Quil and Jasper.

"I am fine. Sorry for attacking you, Quil." Jasper apologized. _Shit okay Major is gone, Jasper is back._

"I get it, I don't like it but I get it. Sorry." Quil said staring at the floor. Alice rushed by them and went upstairs. After a few minutes Rose and Alice came into the room. Alice was holding Vanessa and Rose was holding Claire's hand.

"BELLS! My Bells!" Claire yelled when she looked up and saw her. She let go of Rose's hand and ran to her. Bells was lucky that she was standing in front of Jasper when Claire jumped into her arms because she would have ended up on the floor if she had been anywhere else. Claire wrapped her arms and legs around her in a death grip. "You're alive. Jasper said that you were okay but I didn't know what to believe. Mommy said you and Quil had died. Auntie had told her that the bad lady got everyone. Mommy told me that daddy was a turning into bad man and if we stayed he would hurt me now that the two of you were gone. I wanted to come home everyday but Auntie and mommy wouldn't let me." she cried. _Bitch said what._

"You need to calm down, Claire-bear. Quil is right there. You ran right by him. Jasper told you the truth. He always tells the truth. He is a cowboy and cowboys never lie to little girls. Quil and I have missed you so much." she told her. Quil came up next to her and held his hands out to Claire. She reluctantly let go and all but jumping into his arms.

"Nessa has missed you, Uncle Sam." Claire said softly when she turned her head to see that Alice was still holding the little girl and that Sam looked uneasy about taking her.

"Nessa." Sam said softly and held his hands out to the little girl. "I'm your daddy." he had barely finished when she jumped into his arms.


	22. paul pov 5

**Over the Next Two Weeks**

Billy had been beyond pissed when Bells and the pack had showed up at Sue's with Claire and Nessa. The instant Jake had told him about what had happened and what Claire had said, he was instantly on the phone to call Charlie. It took less than an hour for Charlie to come home. While he and the Elders tried to figure out what to do, Leah and Bells cleared out a space in Bells room for Claire. Kim and Ang went with Sam to help him finish cleaning his house while Nessa stayed with Claire. She made sure that Quil stayed outside until he was sure his wolf was calm enough to be around the two little girls. Bells made sure that Kim took the clothes and toys they had picked for Nessa with them.

It was decide that Claire was going to stay with Sue and Charlie until they could finalize a way to keep Wren away from her. The knowledge that he was lusting after his own daughter and had hidden it so well from all of them had pissed off everyone. Bells had finally convinced Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose to leave for Seattle. The four of them had gotten a house there. They were close enough to help but far enough away that they shouldn't cause anyone else to phase.

Bells helped Sue take care of the girls and finish with the small things for her and Charlie's wedding.

* * *

He sent her another charm. The wolf was getting annoyed with him. The wolf wanted his mate.

* * *

Everyone was having a good time. The video had hopefully eased some of the fears that Charlie and Sue had been having. Sue and Charlie would make the rounds every so often to check on everyone. You could see the love and happiness in both of them.

Bells was currently on the dance floor with Seth, Claire, Nessa and Nala dancing to some Disney song that just came out.

Leah and Rachel cornered him and Quil. They thought it was time to tell Bells that He was the one that sent her the bracelet. She had figured out all but three. He agreed. He knew that all of the pack could hear him so he admitted that he as in love with Bells and planned to tell her that night.

Sam grabbed her before she could get off the dance floor. He could hear their conversation and waited until he could dance with her.

"Why are we dancing?' she asked finally looking at Sam.

"Nessa. She wanted me to dance at least one slow song with you. I think my little girl is trying to play matchmaker." he laughed looking over at Nessa who was sitting on Seth's lap.

"Holy crow. I will talk to her."

"I already did. She was upset when I made her realize that we will never feel that way about each other but she knows that you are still pack and will always be a part of her life."

"I know that we tolerate each other but I love her like she was my own. Umm, I can't believe I am going to say this but I have this friend that is moving up here. She is studying to be a nurse and midwife. Sue met her and is going to mentor her. Her name is Talia and if you want I could introduce you. She is trying to get back into the dating scene just like you have been trying to do. It might stop Nessa from trying to get you to match you with me."

"I have been dating again and if you are trying to set me up, I must be bad. I know that I put up with you because my daughter and a.. my pack brothers love you. I am sorry for thinking you were poison." _You bastard, you did that on purpose._

"Wait, you were going to to say a pack brother not brothers." she stated.

He slowly played with the charms on her bracelet with a small smile on his face. "Maybe."

The song ended and he just walked away. She stood there playing with the charms until Quil came up next to her. He placed a hand on her back to keep her from being surprised.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked when _Lonestar's Amazed_ began to play. _I am next, can not kill pack brother can not kill pack brother for dancing with my Bells._

She nodded and turned into his arms. He could hear him softly signing the words in her ear. She rested her head on his chest and enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her. He kept rubbing her back. _Charlie will kill you if you phase. Chill out it is just a dance._

The song seemed to go on forever. The instant it ended he pulled her from Quil's arms.

"My turn." he said softly as he pulled her into his arms. _Bryan Adams Everything I do(I do it for you)_ started to play and it felt right _._

"How you doing, puppy?' she asked using the past nick name. _and there goes a snoopy dance._

"Doing really good. Rachel and her family are moving back. Claire is home so Quil has finally lost that stick up his ass and Sam is a bloody dad. Everything is finally going right for the pack. The best thing is that you are finally home." he said kissing the top of her head. He slowly rubbed her back causing a small shiver to run through her body. "You got a new charm." he asked trying to looked confused as he held her wrist in his hand.

"It just showed up, you wouldn't know anything about this do you?" she asked. _Yup._

"Even if I did, coffin bait. I wouldn't tell you. It is much more fun watching you try to figure things out on your own." he said with a laugh walking away from her as the song and their dance ended.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised that you would try to walk alone by yourself instead of waiting for someone to walk with you." he called out to her. He had watched her leave and was unable to stay quiet any longer.

"You know me." she said.

"Have you figured them out yet?" he asked as he came up behind her. He wrapped one arm around her stomach and pulled her tightly against him while a hand started to play with the charms on her bracelet.

"I think all but three of them." she said leaning her head back.

"Tell me and I will tell you if you are correct." he whispered nipping at her exposed throat.

"Well the band looks woven with all the colors of the pack."

"Yes. It is actually made for pieces of everyone's fur." _I made it for you._

"The wolf represents the pack."

"Yes."

"The book is because I love to read."

"Yes and because you have read out loud to all of us more than once when we were in our wolf forms under your window." _I love hearing you read to me_

"The tiara is for Nessa and Claire."

"Two little girls that means the world to you."

"The sand filled bottle is for First Beach."

"Where you spent some much time with me and everyone else."

"I haven't figured out the crystal heart, tree or the crescent moon. Can you tell me?" she whispered just before he kissed her until both of them were out of breath.

"The crystal heart represents the love you feel for the Cullens. Edward was your first love but you cared for the family more. I understand that no matter what, they are a part of your life. The tree is means the forest because that is where the pack belongs and you are pack." he whispered as he picked her up. He ran her to his house and walked them inside he didn't put her down until they were in a bedroom. He slowly laid her down on the bed and leaned over her, kissing her again as he laid down between her legs.

"What about the moon?" she asked breathlessly.

"It was a crescent moon out when we were together. I never forgot the feel of you. Every time there was a crescent moon I would stay in wolf form and remember everything that we did. Luckily, Leah made sure no one would phase during those nights. I have good control on my thoughts but those nights I would remember everything. It was a curse because all I wanted to do was run to you and I didn't have the right too." he said as he slowly ran a hand up and down her body. "Stay with me."

"For as long as possible." she said pulling him back to her. She pulled at his shirt and he reluctantly stopped kissing her long enough to rip it off. She scratched her nails down his chest until they stopped at his belt.

"I need you." he whimpered.

She kissed him while undoing his belt and pants. He stood for a moment and was naked before her. He crawled over her body, removing her dress and underwear, all but ripping them off her body. He kissed down her body and lowered his head between her legs, at the very heart of her. He licked and nipped at her. She didn't stop the moans or screams that escaped her as her brought her to her first orgasm of the night. He rose to his knees, wiping off his mouth as he kissed up her body before once again resting between her legs. He kissed her deeply and she nodded her head yes to the unasked question.

"Mine." he growled as he entered her slowly. _Mine.. Mate..My Bells_

She couldn't even talk if she had wanted to he was consuming her entirely.

The stray ray of light caught one of her charms and slowly forced her to open her eyes. Not raising her head she slowly began to trace her fingers over every inch that she could touch. They had made love multiple times during the night each time seemed to be more intense than the last. She knew in her heart that this was the beginning of something that could last a lifetime. She loved him and if the night before and the charms were a clue than he loved her as well. She kissed his chest and looked up to see him watching her.

"I love you, Bells." he whispered.

"I love you, too..Paul." she whispered back to him. He lifted her face to his and rolled her underneath him as he kissed started to make love to her again.

They sat in the tub unable to keep their hands off each other as they tried to clean up. He kept playing with the charms on her bracelet.

"When..?" she whispered.

"When did it become more?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought...I don't know what I thought anymore." she leaned her back and stared up at him.

"I think part of me has always been a little in love with you but I thought we were better as friends. You shocked the hell of me the night of my imprint on Rachel. You made me believe that I could be better and that I was worth it. I know that I should have stood up for you the night Emily took off on Sam but with him and Quil so out of their heads I was afraid anything I said would make them hurt you. I missed you like crazy. Rachel was the one that talked sense into me. She helped me see that I was completely in love you. She used the imprint to her advantage." he told her.

"How?" she said turning to straddle his body to face him.

"She was the one that suggested I send you something when Jake took over the pack and we were sending you all the gifts that we had gotten you. It was Quil though that told me not to tell you that it was from me."

"Why?"

"He thought it would make it a little more interesting to you."

"Dammit, he was right. I wanted to know who it was from and what it meant so bad." she leaned forward and kissed him lightly before standing to get out of the tub. She slowly dried off enjoying the sight of him rinsing the soap off his body before standing. Wrapping the towel around herself, she turned to go into the bedroom. With a towel around his waist, he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. _Mate..Mark..Mine._ She leaned back so that his chest was flush with her back. He nuzzled her neck and surprised her by biting her.

"Sorry, I needed to show everyone that you are mine." he said as he licked the mark that he had left. "You are my wolf girl."

"Yes I am but you get to tell my dad, Sue, Jake and Leah." she told him with a smile. _Charlie... I am a dead wolf._

"You are a evil little thing."

"Never forget it, my silver bullet."

* * *

 **It's been a year since Charlie and Sue's wedding.**

"PAUL LAHOTE! GET BACK HERE YOU OVERGROWN DOG!" Charlie screamed as he ran out of the house when Charlie had disappeared into his and Sue's bedroom. Everyone knew that he kept most of his guns in a lock box in his bedroom. _He is going to kill me.. Need to hid until he calm down.. Where the fuck is jasper when you need him._

"DAD!" "CHARLIE!" Bells and Sue yelled.

"I TOLD YOU TO PUT A RING ON HER FINGER BEFORE ANY PUPS!" Charlie screamed into the forest as he loaded the shotgun. He prayed they were blanks.

He could see Sue and Bells siting on the steps waiting for something.

"Dad, he did put a ring on my finger." she yelled as Jake and Leah pulled into the yard.

"I meant more than a engagement ring, Bells. COME OUT HERE!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, let me." Jake said as he passed him and went right into the forest.

"Lahote, get out there and face your soon to be father in law like a man." _Get Leah pregnant and see if you don't do the same thing._

He slowly came out with Jake right behind him to face a very pissed off father.

"Charlie, I.. we.. shit." he muttered. _Brain I need you to work._

"You will be married before that baby is born." he said sternly.

"We don't need a big wedding. As long as the pack, Rachel's family and the two of you are there, we would do it tomorrow." Paul said keeping his eye on the shotgun in Charlie's hands.

"Good. Make it happen." he said.

"Wait. What?" they said suddenly confused.

"I think dad just told Paul to make it so that the two of you will be getting married tomorrow." Leah told her. He felt dumbfounded at Charlie's request.

"Jake?" he whispered.

"I'll talk to my dad and Rachel. You get in touch with the pack. I think we might be able to pull it off." he said with a laugh as he ran.

* * *

 **Nine Months Later**

Bells leaned her head back as she fed Jasmine, one of her daughters. _Twin girls._

He was sitting next to her, holding their other little girl, Jade who had already finished eating. _No boys..ever_

"They will not be allowed to date until they are twenty." he told her as Charlie just laughed.

"Good luck." Alice said from her spot across the room. _What..fuck..no pixie can be wrong..I hope_

Alice had showed up with Jasper in tow this morning. They didn't plan on staying long but both of them needed to see Bells and the babies in person. Rose and Emmett had called and Alice promised to take tons of photos.

"Darlin' they look so much like you." Jasper said, sitting down on the other side of her. He brushed his hand over her shoulder as he watched the little girl feed. _Umm suddenly have urge to punch him..stop looking at my wife like that._

"Which is why they are not allowed to date." he said. "Only human boys allowed. No cold ones or wolves if I have anything to say about it."

"I repeat good luck." Alice said with a knowing smile. _I repeat fuck._

"Have any of the pack seen them yet?" Charlie asked.

"Not yet but Sam is finally dating Talia, Jake is with Leah, Jared has Kim, Embry has Ang, Quil is dating waiting for Claire to get older and Seth is doing the same with Nessa, Colin and Brady both found their mates. There isn't a free wolf to worry about." she told them.

"You haven't told her yet?" Alice asked.

"Didn't have a chance. She went into labor before I could tell her."

"Told me what?" she asked as Jasmine finished eating.

"We got a new wolf." he reluctantly told her.

"Who and how old?"

"His name is Chance and he is twelve. We don't know why he phased. There haven't been any nomads or anything and these two never stay in the area that long. Old Quil is looking into it."

"I want to meet him."

"Bells, he could imprint on one of the girls." Charlie said.

"That is okay. If he does than I know that one of my babies will one day have someone just like their dad. A wolf that will love her no matter what and will be whatever she wants him to be." she told them.

"I'll talk to Jake and see if he is ready to be around any none wolf yet." he told her standing to kiss her.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"You still made at me?" I asked.

"No, I just wish you had waited to read the journal until I was done with it." she told him. Bells had finished her story and Old Quil had come to get it hours ago. They were laying down. They were enjoying the quiet, only two more months and their fourth child, another little boy, would be born.

"I got curious. I was just surprised that you would get involved with him and don't get me started on the other one." I said as I rubbed her back. It was just them in the house. Ang and Embry had taken the girls and Charlie for the night. They wanted practice on handling a lot of kids since Ang wanted to start having babies.

"Even Leah has said that the man is sexy and you know how she feels about vampires. I dated Jasper for a year, I know that you were seeing people while I was at school. Besides you promised not to.."

"I know. I will get a handle on the jealousy." _doubt I will ever be able to look Jasper in the eye though._

"Hey, you were my first and last. How many guys get to say that? Everything in between no longer matters." she said as I slid my hand to rub her belly.

"I know." i said kissing her. "I love you. You are my wolf girl." She covered my hand with her, the many charms on her bracelet catching the dying light.

"I love you too and I think I have always been your wolf girl." she said as we slowly started to fall asleep.


End file.
